Illusion
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: You humans are so blind, you don't even care to look over that little paper bag on all your heads. So let's take it off. No illusions, no disguises. You think monsters don't exist? They're just good at hiding- so let's shine that spotlight. Demons, angels, ghosts and ghouls- run away. You don't have your precious shadows to hide in anymore. Let the games begin.
1. Prologue

**Everyone- this is my first Supernatural fanfic- hopefully the idea is good.**

**A few small informational fun-facts before we begin.**

**Romance: **_As much as i love Destiel, there will be **no romance/parings not in cannon **unless reviews and general population convince me other wise_

**Plot:** _Pretty much mapped out- well...kinda...**similar to cannon the best as possible considering the circumstances.**_

**Location in series:** _This is right after the second episode of season 7- **Sam is having hallucifer (After learning about the scar-trick), Bobby is still alive, Castiel is still 'dead'**_

**Hopefully that's all you need to know- the person in this chapter is actually not important at all. It's just...background, to be honest. Explaining the story.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

Somewhere- a long since abandoned TV flickered on. Static a few seconds, flashes of color before seeming to settle on one picture, alternating and distorting before stabilizing. In the emptiness the room provided, the ghostly light seemed to cast long shadows, darkness abundant behind chairs and overturned tables where the light was stopped. The stereo pitched, squealing loudly before stabilizing like the screen, it too moving to a gentle volume, as if a soft purr for absent ear drums.

_"You creatures are such petty things" _He spoke, the screen only revealing the form fitting suit jacket, and the considerably smooth hands folded on the lap. Legs bent, one knee resting gently over the other almost implying it was reading a book. _"Interesting, yes. But smart? Wise?" _

What was a mouth curled into a sardonic smile, the one sided conversation amused the mystery person. His hands unfolded, moving so each finger tapped near silently against the corresponding digit, _"I assume that's why I'm dare granting such a gift- 'what gift?' you must be asking." _It shifted, leg sliding off smoothly as its entire body seemed to lean forward, mouth shifting into a grin.

_"See- it's nothing that you shouldn't have known or noticed. You are all just sheep, dull and dumb, following only what you've been told. You may have moments of excitement or brilliance, but mostly you're just bugs. Odd, young, unpredictable bugs." _It smiled once more, revealing perfect white teeth _"And that's where our fun will start."_

_"You humans are so blind, you don't even care to look over that little paper bag on all your heads. So let's take it off- let's take that little ignorance right out from in front of you. No illusions, no disguises. You think monsters don't exist? They're just good at hiding- so let's shine that spotlight. Demons, angels, ghosts and ghouls- run away. You don't have your precious shadows to hide in anymore. Let the games begin."_

It didn't laugh, but its mouth opened in a voiceless look of pure excitement. _"But of course, I couldn't just let you awkward little humans get slaughtered, now could I? Those forms you're in? Those teeth, those claws- they aren't just a form anymore. They're yours, you break one, you can't just shift back and hope for the best. Let's see how careful you get now that the humans can see your true forms. Or let's see how reckless- it'll be interesting. And me? Well, I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just here for the show."_

A twitch of its lips, as if it was trying not to laugh, _"I know I know- 'only the monsters on Earth? Throw me a challenge!' Don't worry about that. You want madness? You want insanity? How about Hell being open? How about Purgatory, and Heaven, and all other little realms you know about. Surely that won't be too much of a problem- now that the whole world is in on this little dogfight."_

He shifted once more, fingers coming together to tap quietly. His whole body slouched, as if relaxing in the chair they could ever so slightly see and its glittering cufflinks were exposed to the light, _"The best part out of all of this, is that you can't do anything about it. You think life is so easy? You tell your children stories at night of monsters, well you better run, because now, you are the monsters."_

A smile, and two words spoken with such sincerity, it was startling in comparison to the childish tone prior, _"Good luck."_

x-(X)-x

The video was pre-recorded. There was no actual time stamp- it could have been made one day, or one year before it aired.

It was sent on a frequency unknown to human devices, somehow registering and playing with no stop. Radios, TV's, Cell Phones, Computers- anything that could pick up frequency or the unheard scripts of code was constantly playing simultaneously across the entire planet.

"Sir- we can't block it!" One man shouted, fingers flying on the keyboard as he and his many other companions attempted to descramble the signal, trying to trace it back to its original source.

Across the entire globe all government agencies continued the pattern. Translating over a dozen languages and attempting to track the odd message to its source.

"Sir- an energy spike it being sent out." One woman frowned, glancing over to her other workers who also found the energy spike stretching in one invisible electromagnetic pulse. "It's global."

It traveled, spreading from the equation before resonating outwards, heading out towards each of the poles.

It passed, vanishing until there was no trace of the pulse. Silence, as if nothing had changed.

"…Is that it?" One person asked, frowning before typing quickly. No results- as if the message had no significance what so ever.

Of course, it meant something.

Somewhere in Colorado a Kitsune yelped, looking at her hands in shock and horror as her skin shifted. Her nails slid out, revealing the long sharp claws. She stared, almost in shock before tensing her hands, willing the claws to retract.

They didn't.

In Florida a coven of vampires hissed, retreating into an alleyway as their hands flashed to their mouth in a flare of pain. Teeth were sliding out unwillingly. Eyes wide they glanced to each other in terror.

A demon flinched, hand quickly moving to its head as a pulse of pain, blinking and feeling the slight webbing sensation of its true eyes being revealed.

Everywhere, similar events occurred. Wraiths, Ghosts, Djinn, Vetala- everything.

And somewhere, the creature in the prerecorded message grinned.

* * *

**Okay- i guess this is the boring part at the end.**

**I _really really _love reviews- the longer the better. Even if you stop and say 'goodz' thats fine.**

_**Please**_** leave criticism, or speculations, those are fun to.**

**_If you leave an idea for the plot i will consider it._**

**_REVIEW_**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone- this is my first Supernatural fanfic- hopefully the idea is good.**

**A few small informational fun-facts before we begin.**

**Romance: **_As much as i love Destiel, there will be **no romance/parings not in cannon **unless reviews and general population convince me other wise_

**Plot:** _Pretty much mapped out- well...kinda...**similar to cannon the best as possible considering the circumstances.**_

**Location in series:** _This is right after the second episode of season 7- **Sam is having hallucifer (After learning about the scar-trick), Bobby is still alive, Castiel is still 'dead'**_

**Okay- so far the kind of chapters i have.**

**Infrequent, but long. That was i can work longer, and get more done before you all can read them. **

**This is 8,000 words, so hopefully its long enough. **

**Please Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

Dean glanced up as he heard Bobby curse from the other room.

There was a pause, before a resonating slam of plastic on plastic. A faint pause, before heavy footsteps and cursing filled the air with noise. What once had only been the soft tapping of Sam's quick fingers on keyboards, and the distant sound of Bobby's muttering split. The chair nearest Dean scratched across the floor with a sharp noise, and wordlessly Dean held up the already opened bear, not even looking as it was lifted from his grasps.

"That bad?" Dean asked, not even looking up as Sam gave a sigh from across the table. He shifted his computer, the hard plastic shell sliding with a slight grinding noise before it was directed at him.

"It's- it's everywhere." Sam sighed, palms driving upward into his eye sockets, shifting ever so slightly in an attempt to relieve the growing headache pain.

"So other hunter's finding them? Normal apple pie people?" Dean frowned, dragging the computer closer and squinting at the brightness.

"Normal folk, parents, kids," Bobby snorted, taking a swig of his beer and scowling, "The other boys are saying hunting now is easy picking."

"But more deaths." Sam pointed out, and Dean read quickly against the watering his eyes were succumbing to.

_'Fifteen deaths to unknown fanged monsters found on the outskirts of Miami.' _Dean read, lips moving silently before he looked over to the left side of the screen where another article was pulled up. _'Woman goes insane with black eyes. Two deaths one major injury. Woman still at large."_

"So what, Demons stuck with black eyes and Vampire's teeth aren't retractable anymore?" Dean frowned while Bobby gave a dry chuckle.

"You could say that," He sighed, rolling his eyes, "And the Werewolves stuck like it's a friggen full moon. Not to mention Ghosts aren't turning invisible, and skinwalkers flopping everywhere like string cheese." Bobby growled.

"Wait, so you're saying normal people walking down the streets are seeing these monsters?" Dean asked, eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Dean," Sam frowned, sighing through his nose as he gave a partially pleading and meaningful look, "The Feds are in on this now- our world isn't separated anymore."

"So what?" Dean scoffed, shifting and making his chair squeak with how violently he jerked, "We going to get stuck with the FBI riding our ass? Teaching the government how to salt and burn?" Dean scowled.

"No way in hell I'm doing that." Bobby scowled, and Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey, you find anything about those…Leviathans?" Bobby asked; voice a small bit softer as if tentative on the subject.

If anything, Sam's voice was slightly harder, complete opposite of Bobby's softer voice. "Yeah. Apparently, this spell, or voodoo, or whatever black magic that's going on got them too." He snatched the laptop, spinning it back and typing something before revealing a grainy photograph, "Some kid at a school caught a picture of them. They're a giant mouth, communicate through screeching."

"Well, that's not inconspicuous." Bobby muttered, squinting at the photograph.

"Now we just have to kill these bastards." Dean muttered, glancing in his empty beer bottle before slamming it on the table and standing upright. The chair scraped, but neither Bobby nor Sam rose with him.

"Any others so far?" Dean shouted, yanking the fridge open with a little more force than necessary, scanning the shelf quickly.

"…No angels." Sam muttered quietly, "Although we're not really sure what to look for."

"Amen to that." Bobby muttered.

Dean slammed the fridge, a few glass jars on the top rattling precariously before miraculously not falling onto the floor. Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, who had his hands clawed into fists and jaw tensed.

"I don't _care _about-"He paused, jaw tense as he swallowed, "I-Just find out how to kill the damned things."

Dean retreated into what he had long ago claimed to be his room in Bobby's home, collapsing on the slightly squeaky but still amazingly comfortable bed (perhaps since it wasn't a motel bed).

The nights continued much the same, every day more creatures were being found through obvious means- a trail of slime or the more recognizable sulfur dust.

The police were getting more and more intimidated, to a point where weapons were readily armed and loaded at all times.

After roughly a week, the government and other countries were pooling recourses together to try and find an effective way to kill the 'monsters'.

(Of course they wouldn't use silver or wooden stakes. Why would they?)

Two weeks after the initial wave of energy, something new was happening. Across the globe, loud shrieks of voices inaudible to the human ear broke glass and shattered eardrums. The sky was alight with fire as dozens of meteors rained down before mysteriously vanishing long before they impacted the Earth, almost as if stopping mid fall.

The same night, swarms of black and red smoke spun across countryside leaving behind dead cattle and dying forests more effective than any forest fire. It clumped into what appeared to be one mass entity- a tornado of destruction- before vanishing and seeping away in trails thinner then the human eye could see.

By dawn, neither a sight nor whisper was heard across the globe.

x-(X)-x

Heaven was in uproar.

News of Raphael's death spread quickly by those who had observed it from the sides. Many had fallen, dying in a blaze of grace that burned the eyes in a winsome display of power and light.

Then, the screams, cut off and the air quickly became heavy with the smell of ash and burnt feathers. The horror struck, and slowly the growing awareness throughout all of the Host of Heaven. The scattered whispers that seemed ever echoing in accusations _'Castiel- Castiel is the one. He who has rebelled from God's will, he has fallen just as Lucifer. Fear him, he has killed many.'_

The chaos did not stop with the sudden disappearance, as if Castiel had simply burned out until his conscience was little more than a breeze in the wind.

The chaos grew to new bounds, endless and filled with madness and chatter of confusion, asking for orders which would never be given.

And then- a wave. It was a force of energy, pressing down on them and _expelling _them from Heaven as if it was burning Holy Oil.

They plummeted, their grace shaping and reforming in their mighty wings. It drained them, flailing and shrieking in confusion and pain before they could control the suddenly corporeal joints, forcing them to flare and flap as their descents slowed. Tangible feathers brushing the Earth's atmosphere as the phantom sensation of _actual wings _registered in their minds, swooping low but fast enough to blur on mortal eyesight.

They were dazzling colors, physical manifestations of their soul and grace visible for the first time in a way that mortal eyes could see it. Shades of Argent, Mesquite, Slate and Taupe fanned out in the long elaborate feathers built in specific ways depending on the angel.

They gazed in confusion, flapping once and expecting their grace to lift them high, supersonic into the host of Heaven. They were readily baffled as the simple flap jolted them upwards, briefly allowing them to leave the ground once before gently descending and touching ground once more.

The Host did not contain all of the angels freed; the prisons decorated with soldiers of varying garrisons were thrown down. Wings crumpled to their bodies, long having been folded they nearly forgot how to fly. Even then, those who had not rebelled let them spread in a majestic display of color and beauty. Scarred bodies and ancient and torn souls punished held miraculous wings that dwarfed their humanoid form.

Angels in all forms were forced through their mortal confines into a body which suited their abandoned grace and newly tangible appendages. Confusion, concern and fear spread almost synchronized as once more, realization struck.

They were not the only ones.

Down below the Earth and mortal plane, Hell was opened. Racks were abandoned in fear of the thick cracks appearing in the dark grooves between the fire and stalactites. The smoke dispersed slightly as thin pinprick tunnels of air brushed softly by.

Demons, Souls, dark entities alike shrieked in glee and fear of the cracks. Demons amalgamated together in unity as they poured upwards into light and freedom of the surface far above.

Men and women howled, sobbing quietly as the ever present roar of screams and yowls gently lessened until Hell was filled with an unforeseen silence, punctured only but the dull throb of distant wails.

Deeper, until through every layer of Hell where the latticework of racks slowly dwindled until it appeared like a lingering spider webs, vacated shells bound on the very edges like flies fallen to spiders long since abandoned.

There in the darkness, imperceptible to nearly all creatures the thick invisible walls pressured down and muffled the shrill cries. There, the cracks widened, invisible to all but two creatures.

They glanced up from where they had been forced, stomachs pressed to the icy ground as the impossible weight made any ascending action impossible.

The weight was stunning, suffocating as lungs strained under such force. Bones and joints groaned their protests as only the smallest of movements seemed possible in the claustrophobic darkness.

As the cracks penetrated, it felt as if the stress and pressure lifted slowly, almost as if the weight was lifting off of them slowly. Light finally shone, bright and searing against eyes that had nearly forgotten such a sight. Without words they clawed upwards, one much more experienced and much more efficient as it squirmed towards the gaps. What once were hands were bloody digits curling into smoldering ash as it forced its way through agony, eyes burning from its skull at the intense brightness and gasping air that was so clean it felt like a dagger through his throat.

Another pause before it squirmed, tears dropping in a steady stream as it attempted to protect the delicate tissue even through the tightly clenched eyelids. Each handful and slow drag was effective, and the gap eventually split wide enough for shoulders and the rest of his body to trail out and flopping wetly on the ground like a newborn creature.

In a logical sense- it was the equivalent to a newborn babe. Confused, disoriented, if not for the rawness of its throat and the piercing angelic scream, it may have well started bawling as the air burned its lungs like breathing acid.

Skin burned, tingling all at once as nerves quickly jumped into action in a pathetic attempt to heal the body. Lack of pressure from what was ever constant was forcing his back to burn as muscles trembled and twitched violently.

If his cellmate had surfaced as well, he was not sure. In all honesty, in his exhaustion he certainly did not care.

For the first time in a very _very _long time, Lucifer felt himself go limp. His restricted view faded and for once, without the screams of torture in his ears.

x-(X)-x

_'Creatures now identified as the gothic creatures vampires, have been discovered in-'_

_'Ghosts have found a weakness! According to scientists, common salts have been discovered to scatter the molecular energy surrounding spectral anomalies. Using salt not only on food, but also in a pure form actually creates a barrier-'_

_'Prime Minister of Canada has announced a national hunt for the newly discovered creatures nicknamed 'Werewolves'-'_

_'Who are the Hunters? Odd letters and phone calls have already been diagnosed once more due to the odd track and reports in the past. How long have people been aware of these monstrosities? Were they here all along? Proof of these monster trackers and the title 'Hunter' is now under extensive investigation-'_

_'Resilient monster now found to withstand the force and radiation of unprotected nuclear exposure-'_

_'Gun laws now recalled? The House of Representatives is now hesitantly approaching the famous gun laws after several national attacks. Civilians argue that they need the proper weaponry to defend themselves-'_

_'Biologists in awe over the large array of new creatures discovered in Southern Florida-'_

_'They're not violent! Several dozen of these supernatural creatures have now offered aid in various forms. This is here to say, that not all the odd monsters out there are actually against us. We're not alone in this terrible time.'_

Sam sighed, closing the computer as the constant stream of information was filtered through. It was ever present. Any form of media- televisions, radios, phones, even newspapers never halted in their desperate race to alarm the world of the new creatures.

"Anything?" Sam looked up at the thumping footsteps of Dean. Dean walked into the room, carrying a bag which he flopped onto the table without any care. It thumped slightly, an empty sound as Sam reached into its depths to retrieve one of the cardboard cartons.

"Everything actually." Sam sighed, Dean gave a small nod as he too understood., "I mean, it's nice to have all of the help, but-"

"It was nicer when it was just us hunters taking down these uglies." Dean snapped, taking out a cheeseburger and unwrapping it with practiced ease, "These feds are screwing all this up."

"They found out that ghosts are repelled by salt." Sam pointed out, causing Dean to look up dryly. His cheeks were extended as he chewed slowly, taking no mind of manners before the coughed out, "Well amen to them! They discovered a freaking condiment!"

"They're trying their best." Sam pointed out and Dean snorted, throwing the half eaten burger onto the table with gusto.

"Yeah! Well screw them!" Dean scowled, jerking upright as his chair scraped loudly, "Bobby said that those Leviathans haven't been taken down yet- Feds having trouble with them."

Sam looked up in interest as he popped the lid of his salad, taking one of the plastic forks and arching an eyebrow in surprise. "Are they like Demons? Do they just abandon the host?"

"More like skinwalkers." Dean shrugged in the doorway, holding it with one hand as he leaned into the frame, "But with an appetite. Like- Paula Dean at a butter buffet- appetite."

"So bigger than yours." Sam's lips twitched slightly in amusement while Dean managed to look mock upset, one hand going to his heart at the jab.

"You wound me, Sammy. And no- I mean these guys are hard to hold because they eat- they literally _eat _the walls."

Sam stared, and Dean gave a very large, and very fake smile and an affectionate wink before tapping the doorway twice and walking out.

"Dean! Dang it- Dean get back here!" Sam shouted angrily, pausing before scowling and flicking through other police reports.

An hour of searching until he found something interesting. Expanding the article, he skimmed it briefly, eye widening in shock.

_'Winged creature found in Colorado. Creature was seen along the side of a road with four large wings, dark in colour. Eye witness' say that first a loud high pitched whistle was heard. According to scientists, a high pitch frequency was emitted that not only disturbed radio frequencies, but also shattered glass within a mile radius. The winged creature was seen, colliding into trees and other shrubbery before shakily rising and flying Northeast.'_

Sam read the paper over again before squinting at a grain photograph taken on a phone. Through the terrible quality, there was no doubt a huge winged creature flying over a tree.

He scanned the location on the article.

"Greeley Colorado." Sam muttered, reading the location and the closest land forms In case there was some reason for an angel to be nearby that area.

"Ohh, Sammy find an angel?"

Sam jerked, laptop jumping as his knees slammed into the desk in his surprise. With a quick exhale through his nose he fumbled for his bandaged hand under the table.

Lucifer scowled. He was sprawled out in a chair across the table, looking at Sam and rolling his eyes. "Really? But we were just having fun!"

Sam said nothing, and pressed hard. An intense sharp pain appeared and he could feel the weight as the hallucination vanished from his mind.

Sam let out a slow breath, and continued to look at the details. So far, there was nothing Northeast of Greeley. Although, Nebraska was a large state.

"Wait-" Sam muttered, pulling the edge of the map open and tracing a line Northeast with his finger. He continued over the state borders, and kept still.

He paused as his finger landed on a name of a specific city. _'Sioux Falls.'_

Sam paused, before rising rushed, cursing from under his breath and hollering loudly, "Dean!"

x-(X)-x

Amelia Colby was minding her own business, honestly.

She was the younger daughter of the Colby's, founders of the well known Double Diamond ranch, horse breeders, contenders, and recent bed and breakfast owners.

They used to have plenty of people call ahead to stay at one of the two small guest buildings along their horse ranch. Since the monsters came out- so many people canceled. They hadn't had a visitor in weeks, everyone was too afraid to go outside, the idea of a multi acre horse ranch was just preposterous.

She had just gone out in the morning, the sun barely rising yet. It had just peaked its way up over the valley, shining brightly and illuminating a few of the scattered Bighorn Sheep grazing the long wild grasses a fair distance away.

Her mother and father had already risen, taking care of the main home as she was approaching the external food troughs with a hefty bucket filled with oats.

There was a low buzzing that slowly increased in volume before she reflexively dropped the bucket. The oats spilled across the grass as she collapsed with a cry, hands clamping over her ears in pain. Horses nearby shrieked, running wildly in a desperate attempt to escape the noise. Bighorn sheep bolted, and honestly the nearby creek actually _rippled _at the high pitch dog whistle.

It wavered, cutting off slowly before it was only a dull buzz amidst the rushing of blood in her ears.

She rose breathlessly, not looking at the bucket of oats but over to her left a fair distance where the grass seemed to…_bend_, away from a certain point as if bending in the wind.

"What?" She spoke aloud, mostly to just test the ringing in her ears. She could hear her own voice, and the ringing seemed to slowly be vanishing. Taking it as a good sign, she looked over towards the odd shape of the grass over to the left.

Either it was curiosity, or some sort of bewildered enchantment- but she found herself walking through the long grass down the slight hill towards whatever it was.

Considering the recent monsters, and all those creepy creatures that were all over the TV and talked about in school- she should have gone back to the house as soon as she saw it. She wasn't sure why she stopped and stared, but it was…sort of pretty.

"Hello?" She hesitantly asked, not wanting to approach it too closely, "Hello?"

It didn't move, and after she glanced at it twice more, she turned and ran straight for the house.

"Dad!" She shouted, banging the door open with such sound her mother jumped from where she stood in the kitchen, "Dad! There's something out in the field!"

Her father was a tall man, sporting a short moustache and short hair. He rushed around the corner quickly, already fumbling with a long gun as he attempted to load it. Amelia stepped out of the way as he rushed by, holding the gun to his eyes and looking around.

Amelia peered out of the doorway, her mother rushing over and hugging her closely as if some giant dragon was going to swoop in and kill her.

"It's not here." She spoke up, voice slightly muffled before she freed herself, and pointed with one hand over past the stables. "It's over there. Looks like a man-"

"All sorts of monsters look like a man Amy." Her dad grunted, holding the gun once more as he surveyed the ground, "Doesn't mean it is one."

"Well, no." She struggled, hesitating slightly before blurting out loudly, "He's got wings."

_That _caused her parents to look at her. She held up her own arms, splaying them out in a crude representation of wings, trying to explain what apparently words couldn't.

"…He's got wings?" her father asked, and Amelia nodded. She pulled away slightly, and walked out and pointed over towards the direction.

Amelia walked calmly while her father kept the gun pointed at anything that moved. The sun at this point was incredibly high, casting the world in a bright cheery glow. The horses had calmed, but still glanced around nervously, a few even drifting over towards where the man was sprawled in the grass.

"Here" She pointed, and the man came into view. He was sprawled out just as he was before, and at once Amelia's father lowered the gun in awe.

"What is he, daddy?" Amelia asked with a frown, turning her head as she looked at the man, "Is he an angel? He has wings and stuff."

"They're white." Her father uttered in awe, eyes locked on the scorched and burned body of the unfamiliar man. "He has wings, and they're white."

Crumpled on the ground was a man- or at least it looked like a man. He looked terrible, clothing torn and stained with burns- fraying on the edges. Skin was red and inflamed, burned. Arms and legs seemed…_weird_, sporting bruises all over almost as if he had been squashed.

Then- the _wings._

They were huge, folded tight and crumpled. The wing segments were burned- the long center of the feathers remaining as the sensitive fibers seemed burned away. Only a skeleton was left, emphasizing just how big the wings would have been if not reduced to their current state.

Two more pairs were present, another similarly burned pair smaller, perhaps half the length but just as demolished. Above those two, were a small pair that seemed only to be two feet in length, and lacking a very prominent joint in the bone. Those feathers were charred, burned close to the inflamed red skin as what probably used to be downy soft feathers was ash.

"Three sets of wings." Her father summed up, voice slightly deadpan as he hesitantly approached, holding the rifle gingerly before prodding one of the wings.

It twitched at anything, giving a small shudder before attempting to curl up on itself even more, obviously unable to from the massive burns littering its body.

"What are we going to do, daddy?" Amelia asked with a frown, tilting her head as she observed the wings, "They're too big for one of the guest houses."

"That thing might be a monster, Amy." Her dad gruffly stated, frowning as he looked at it once more, "Although it looks pretty normal besides those wings."

"He'd fit in the stables." Amelia pointed out before beaming largely, "An angel in our stable!"

He scoffed slightly, finding the whole situation rather bazaar. He nudged a wing once more, but it failed to move. He nudged it harder, snaking his gun under the limb and actually lifting it, once more, no movement.

This time he reached out and _grasped _it, the feathers stiff and actually rather sharp from where the soft vane of the feather had seared off, leaving the shaft only. The entire thing was hard to move, stiff with muscle and hot to his bare hands. He shifted the rifle, reaching up with both hands before attempting to pull the wing open even further, grasping the thumb bone and extending.

As soon as the second largest wing extended upright, the seared downy feathers split off in a soft snowfall of ash and fluffy dirty grey feathers. Under, and then revealed to the light was a singed, but undoubtedly, a thin somewhat singed layer of middle covert feathers were exposed to the air.

The wing was _huge- _taking both of Jacob Colby's hands expanded to their full length to even have the thumb bone extended- not to even mention how long the primary feathers would have been from their skeletal remains. Amelia beamed as the sunlight was blocked out like a giant umbrella.

There was a pause before the wing started to tremble, and mighty jerky flap forced Jacob Colby to let go and stumble back as the joint bent awkwardly, shaking and trying to draw itself closer to its body. A high pitched buzzing whine filled the air, forcing the two humans to flinch in pain at the noise.

It ended quickly, and Jacob Colby was thoroughly puzzled with what to do.

"…Can we get the tractor? He'll get cold out here, and bugs in his hair!" Amelia argued, frowning while Jacob ran one hand along his shaven jaw line, considering the idea.

"…It looks harmless enough. If it's mean, we'll let it go, not like it can fly and get us or anything." He spoke aloud, causing Amelia to beam.

"Yes!" She cried in delight, turning and running fast, all the while shouting loudly, "Momma! Momma we got an angel In the barn!"

John smiled, approaching the being once more and using his gun to roll the spayed arm aside, showing what was undoubtedly a cheap jacket and shirt. Not to mention the blue jeans- since when did an angel wear blue jeans?

"What are you?" he muttered, settling the gun down and moving the creatures arms, looking at the long scratches, as if it had crawled on its belly over gravel. It's nails were very well ripped up, nearly uprooted and cracked in some spots. Dried blood in the thin grooves of its skin, and was that a wedding ring?

He hesitated before shifting its head, wincing and nearly recoiling as one of his fingers met an open wound- like a leper's gouge on the side of its temple and cheeks. He kept shifting, until he could at least see the face of the creature- human. Undoubtedly, short blonde hair that was incredibly dirty and as he assumed- burnt. Red inflamed burnt patches of skin alongside its face, but beyond that, it looked normal in exception of the wings.

"Right." He sighed through his nose, rising and stepping back. "That tractor."

x-(X)-x

"I don't care if it's a murderer- it's a contract!" Crowley shouted, scowling as the demon scurried away without pause.

Crowley sighed, hand pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Already in the past two weeks, _fifty three _contracts were too boot, because of the _black eye epidemic._

So far- the lack of business was causing an uprising. Lower level demons weren't respecting cross road demons, finding their lack of success a sign of lack of power. Of course, that wasn't the case, and now Crowley had to deal with the _moronic _group of lower level dark spirits that was constantly poking in matters they shouldn't.

At this point, making a deal with a serial killer was fine- a deal was a deal.

"Sir, Jagger is on the line-" One demon reported, her meatsuit stained with black eyes that would not vanish, no matter the spellwork. She held a bowl filled with thick lazily bubbling liquid, of which Crowley scowled at.

"I'm busy!" He hissed angrily, looking at the dozens of bowls behind him, filling the air with their constant drone of chatting- his attempt to hold control over the demons that escaped hell.

Oh, his correction, over _all _the demons that escaped hell.

"I don't care about who we're dealing to- make the deals and find out what set them loose!" Crowley shouted, jerking his finger which caused the bowl to tip from the woman, who stepped back emotionlessly and left the room.

Crowley cursed as yet another demon gave out a report of the Russian government attempting to contain one of the lower creatures. So far, they hadn't discovered the salt in other countries. Only in the U.S. and Bulgaria was salt being used as an effective defense against ghosts, thus, demons.

"Send some troops out, destroy that base in Russia. wipe the data, burn it to the ground." Crowley scowled, one bowl going silent as the demon on the other side rushed to follow orders.

Crowley sighed, thumbs pressing into his temples in a small attempt to fight away the headache that was swiftly growing.

Who could have done such a thing? Crowley had never heard of a creature able to actually effect every species of the supernatural. was is something that was released from Purgatory with Castiel? Was it an energy that had been dormant all along?

"Who the hell would be in the middle of all this bollocks?" Crowley scowled, before pausing. He turned with a dark look, the bowls growing silent and halting their persistent bubbling as Crowley stood, his shadow casting something intimidating over the floor.

"Hold the calls." Crowley muttered, dark and angry look in his eye as he turned to his secretary- or the closest thing to one, "I'm going out."

x-(X)-x

"So it is avian in structure?" Doctor Harvey asked, walking over the trodden path with his black leather bag in his left side.

"No- just the wings." Jacob smiled, looking at Doctor Harvey with a shrug.

Doctor Harvey was a close family friend- with a large horse breeding business, it was key to have a reliable veterinarian to count on for foal births, or critical horse care in general. Doctor Harvey may specialize in large animals- but what was a human sized bird in comparison?

"Where are you keeping it?" Doctor Harvey frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together as they approached the barn, "Certainly not with your other horses!"

"No, no way." Jacob defended, shifting the thick wooden plank to allow the doors to open, "This is our machine barn- where we keep the tractors and hay." He explained, flipping on a small electrical box on the left, illuminating the fairly large barn with the scattered light bulbs, "Also our cleanest."

Doctor Harvey wasn't listening anymore, instead he had frozen his relaxed walk into a stiff starring. The mystery creature was laying where they had placed one of the larger tractors, of which they had sold last winter. Currently the stall was large and abandoned on cold cement, now it was closed and padlocked shut with iron bars, the cement covered in a decently thick blanket.

"Look at that." Doctor Harvey whispered, approaching and wrapping one hand around the metal bars, peering in with fascination, "And it's alive?"

"Breathing fine and heart's like a horse." Jacob assured, fishing the key from his pant pockets before opening the padlock and sliding the large iron bars along the tracks and out of the way, "Want to see?"

Doctor Harvey looked humbled, as if he had just been given the cure to cancer. He stepped in slowly, mindful of one of the awkwardly splayed wings as they drew close, and he set the bag on the ground.

"We found it in the field- well Amy did." Jacob explained as Doctor Harvey smiled slightly.

"Ah yes, how is Amelia?" He asked, partially distracted as with one hand he ran a finger along one of the hard shafts of a primary feather.

"Good- well, good considering. School's been called off for a few days, one of those creepy black eyed monsters nearby and they don't want the kids to go back." Jacob explained while Harvey frowned sympathetically.

"A shame- so this creature. Was it awake when you saw it?" He inquired once more, skirting around to see the face, and the adorably pink floral pillow that Amelia no doubt snuck in under its head.

"No, it wasn't awake. It twitched at first when I touched one of its wings, but after that it was fine. Gave off a loud buzzing noise once but didn't say anything after." Jacob explained, causing Harvey to frown.

"Perhaps it's its way of communication among its species." He smiled, looking positively joyful, "A sound higher than the human ear can hear! Maybe it was trying to communicate with you!"

If anything, Jacob looked startled and glanced at the creature once more, "But it's not awake now, right?"

"No- see how it breaths?" Harvey pointed out, and once Jacob looked for it, he did see just how slow the creature was breathing, a sure sign of sleep.

"Now- obviously I don't specialize in birds, but I know a few things." Harvey winked, looking at his bag and unzipping it, pulling out tweezers and a large sturdy spool of stitching thread, as well as a thick long needle.

"No chance of you calling a human doctor?" Harvey hummed, not really expecting an answer as Jacob snorted lightly, watching and helping by taking the white rag covered in an antiseptic.

"No way in hell would I pass this thing up to the government." Jacob muttered, and Harvey smiled slightly, before getting to work.

"Anything I can help with?" Jacob asked awkwardly, shifting nervously as Harvey set to work, plucking out feathers that were protruding awkwardly near burns and weeping cuts.

"Of course." Harvey smiled, dragging his bag over. After a minute of shuffling around the various medical equipments, he pulled free a small package. Pulling it open with a clean snap, he pulled out one of the light blue cloths before pulling out a rather large bottle and passing both over.

"That's styptic powder- just cover the cloth and dust down the downy feathers. They're the light fluffy ones over the middle coverts- on the backs." Harvey explained, pointing out the lightly charred feathers.

Jacob blinked, but hesitantly opened the jar and peered at the light yellow powder.

The two worked considerably well, Harvey worked on the loose feathers and gently tugged away the broken shafts of loose secondary's, stitching up any wounds he could see.

"How do you know so much about feathers?" Jacob asked, glancing up from where he had finished on the left side, all three wings. Harvey glanced up from the major wing, having to actually link ropes from the low hanging rafters to support the _huge _appendage.

"I actually was interested in avian before I shifted to large mammals." Harvey smiled, running his fingers through one of the feathers that managed to retain its vane, "They're beautiful creatures. Birds I mean."

"Is this thing that much different?" Jacob asked, interested as the angle and build of the wings seemed impressive, "It's wings look different."

"They're more streamline- they're pointed like a falcon." Harvey explained, standing and brushing one hand along the wing to help explain the design, "See the thick muscles and the thin feathers- or where they would be? It's made to soar, and to dive. That's why the smaller wings have signs of wear along the outer edge, where the larger wings rubbed against them." Harvey explained.

Jacob glanced over the wings, and although Harvey seemed to fascinated, Jacob just couldn't bring himself to find them that interested.

"So it's-"

Jacob couldn't continue before a loud shrieking noise split across the room. Instantly, both he and Harvey dropped to the ground, crying out in pain as their hands clasped over their ears. A vial of liquid medicine cracked, liquid sloshing onto the ground as a syringe cracked at the noise.

It cut off- and Harvey and Jacob gasped in pain. They looked up slowly, and instead of seeing the creature rearing ready to attack- it was only quivering.

It's back trembled, huge and bulking with muscles unknown to the human anatomy. It quivered, and slowly the large wings that Harvey had forcibly extended started to recoil, roped straining before snapping as the wings drew close, wrapping around the naked torso almost protectively.

It's head was still bowed, faintly visible through the broken ramshackle wings that covered its body, tall and towering as they still remained puffed.

"Er- hello?" Harvey asked, eyes wide in fascination as he edged himself closer, the creature jerked its head, watching him warily with shadowed eyes.

"I uh- I'm Doctor Harvey. I'm the one who helped you- my friend Jacob found you in the field. Do you understand us?" Harvey asked slowly, speaking in a loud voice as if the creature couldn't understand him.

A pause, and the wings only shifted slightly.

"Maybe it doesn't speak English." Harvey muttered, shifting forward and holding both hands up in a universal sign. "We, want to _help _you-" Harvey started, voice nearly comical as he tried to speak in a slow voice. His voice cut off in a yelp as one of the middle wings flashed out, flaring and smacking into the chest of the man, lifting him before hurling him back and into the stable walls.

"Harvey!" Jacob shouted in surprise, stumbling back in surprise and hugging the wall of the stable as the creature struggled to rise, legs trembling as the smallest set of fluffy wings flared out, attempting to help balance.

Harvey groaned, but shuffled backwards in awe and confusion as the humanoid being rose once more, looking between the two with an unimpressed look.

"We- we tried to fix your wings the best we could." Jacob swallowed, suddenly fearful as he saw the mighty creature begin to unfurl the massive wings, the ends of the skeleton shafts brushing against the rafters and walls.

It started, obviously unable to think, and it twitched, wings flaring once and a small look of confusion spread across its face, open sores contouring oddly.

"Just- just calm down, please." Jacob swallowed, shifting nervously, "You- you're free to go if you want, but I don't think you can fly-"

Once again it flared its wings, pausing and looking at them expectantly and with a frown. It looked back, and the sudden stern and slightly insulting look on its face silenced Jacob instantly.

"This place. Where is it?" It asked, voice bored and slightly dragging out. Its eyes flashed angrily as it looked around once more before looking at its wings, and pausing, reaching out to run its hands along one of its still somewhat decent secondary feathers.

"It- its Double Diamond horse ranch- South Dakota." Jacob hastily blurted, and the creature tilted its head slightly, looking partially surprised with the revelation.

"…I see, and since you are of no greater importance," It drawled, twisting its wrist in a sharp movement.

Nothing happened.

It stared at its hand, then repeated the action with narrowed eyes. Once again, nothing happened and Jacob swallowed nervously, a sharp pang of fear running through his body.

"I- I don't know what you're trying to do- but you're hurt, and we have a doctor and-" The creature gave a large scoff, and Jacob looked at it curiosity.

"You are foolish enough to offer aid to a being you know little of?" it asked, and Jacob only nodded shakily.

It observed him a while before looking around once more, and stating it rather bored, "I am Lu-kiaf." It spoke, a small hesitation before resuming slowly, "And I am an angel."

Jacob stared, and Lukiaf flexed his wings once more, glancing over them with a frown.

"An angel." Jacob murmured in awe, looking as Lukiaf withdrew his wings, resting them smoothly on each other as he shifted, bare torso exposed to the air from where they cut it from its body.

"…So- can we help with the burns-" Jacob started, causing Lukiaf to turn sharply, expression icy.

"They will heal."

"But we can-"

"You are _not _to touch me, mortal. You are of no further use."

Jacob blinked, rather startled by its sudden dismissal but it said nothing else, looking around and walking nearly silent with the small scuffling of its feet on the thin blanket over the straw flooring. Jacob merely moved to the still awe struck Harvey, and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." Jacob muttered, hefting the man out before grasping the iron bars and sliding them shut, fumbling with the padlock to lock it in.

It paused, on the other side before turning to look at the bars, then at the two humans with one questionable eyebrow, highlighted by the raw sores on each side.

Jacob swallowed nervously, and hurried out of the barn, Harvey hot on his heels.

x-(X)-x

_"Boys."  
_Bobby jumped, snatching the gun from off the nearby table as he aimed it out the window.

Crowley stood there, eyes unnervingly the complete full black of a demon revealing itself, although there was a slight reddish hue along the edges. His face was pulled into a silent snarl of anger, like an agitated wild cat.

Sam and Dean came running at the growl, looking out the window then at Crowley who looked positively screaming with frustration. The black eyes was making the situation worse, as normally the human iris' would betray some form of emotion.

"Crowley. What brings you to my humble abode?" Bobby grunted from the steps, kicking the door open but not lowering the rifle he had snatched earlier.

"Princess loose her shoe on the last visit?" Dean scoffed, pulling out a wickedly curved serrated knife, holding it in his right hand and staring at Crowley icily.

"You're damn well not a prince, and this ruddy dump isn't anything like a ball." Crowley growled, black eyes betraying no emotions.

"Catfight!" Sam resisted the urge to look to his right, and his hand started moving towards the scar as Lucifer popped up behind Crowley with a grin, leering around.

"Ooh- I like the eyes. They're a nice touch, really bring out your stunning complexion Cinderella."

Sam swallowed, and looked at Dean who was still judging Crowley silently.

"If you think this is a pleasant visit, you're dead wrong." Crowley growled, hand curling into a fist in a surprising show of anger, "Do you have any idea the chaos you two bumbling oafs have made!"

"_Us?"_ Dean looked stunned while Lucifer gave a low sneering whistle, still prodding Crowley in the eyes interestedly, "What the hell did _we _do? The only thing that we know is now our neighbors above are falling from the sky, Casper's sticking around with the ghostfacers, and all you assholes are having a case of demonic pink eye!"

Crowley's forehead pulsed with a vein of anger before his jaw slowly relaxed and he growled out, "You don't _understand_. Hell has been opened-all of these _morons _are set loose on this planet, and I can't get a goddamn piece of information!" Crowley hissed obviously pissed off.

Dean snorted looking vaguely amused, "So the King of Hell isn't getting any info? What are you then, a poster boy for the dark side?"

"We have cookies." Lucifer helpfully piped up, and Sam gave a faintly audible sigh before jamming his thumb into the palm of his hand harshly.

Dean noticed the action but said nothing, Crowley's eyes remained black and impossible to read.

"So why are you here then? We don't know anything about your demons." Bobby grunted, and Crowley scowled.

"Of course you wouldn't. What you _always _seem to know is what happened. So explain." Crowley growled, and Sam looked at Dean unsure.

"...Well, this might be a surprise for you, Barbie, but we don't know what the hell is going on." Dean growled, causing Crowley to give a slight sneer before looking away.

"_Fine_, but keep this in mind, boys. _Everyone _thinks that you're the reason. You better watch yourself." Crowley growled, before a small smirk managed across his face, "And with the new worm-face on the block-"

"The Leviathans?" Sam asked in surprise glancing at Crowley in surprise. "You've seen them?"

"They're asses." Crowley grunted, scowling, "They're greedy and pathetic- and worse, their leader's name is _Dick."_

Dean paused before looking at Bobby who snorted.

"For a murdering worm of a species, you'd think he'd have a more terrifying name then..._Dick." _Bobby mentioned, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Somewhere in Japan they've already found a chemical that erodes their skin." Crowley drawled, looking positively bored, "They're not even worth the ruckus I've heard about them."

"You found a way to kill them?" Bobby asked in surprise, and instead of an answer Crowley just gave them a slow scowl, which shifted into a partially diabolical smirk.

"...Perhaps." Crowley spoke, before turning and with a snap vanishing from their sight.

"Wait!" Dean shouted, before cursing loudly as Crowley vacated the area, kicking one of the support columns of the building.

Sam looked nervous as he thought of what Crowley had said, "Dean...maybe he was right?"

"That _idiot_- he- a _cow _says more than him!"" Dean scowled, picking up a nearby rock and hurling it. Sam watched bored as the rock collided with the body of a car, the thud echoing before Dean scowled and stalked back inside.

"...you think Crowley was telling the truth?" Bobby asked, looking upwards at the sky, paranoid. "That they're things out there hunting us down?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, "I saw an angel sighting in a paper a few states over. It's moving in a direction towards us- I'm not sure but I think that Dean and I-"

"Are a big smacking flashing light?" Bobby asked, one eyebrow arching from under his baseball hat, "You think I don't know that? You two are trouble, but I aint gonna kick you out."

Sam smiled slightly, despite the growing sense of unease. "Yeah, thanks Bobby."

x-(X)-x

Flying was surreal.

He had long since been used to soaring faster than the human eye could determine, now his pace was painfully slow, but more soothing. He could feel the air of the planet support his body as he slowly flapped his wings, extending the primary feathers out like reaching fingers as he glided thoughtlessly.

His first thought was to that of his brothers and sisters- he tried to call out but his voice was lost amidst the jumble and shrieks of pain and confusion, it seemed they were suffering just as he.

Then he tried to return to Heaven, but it seemed no matter how hard he flapped all of his wings, or how quickly he rose, he could not escape the atmosphere into the skies where his kingdom sat nestled above the stars.

For the second time in Michael's life, he did not know what to do.

Heaven was blocked off, his strength and powers seemed to be...transferred, into a sense that mortals could perceive. Even more concerning, he could not flee his vessel, as if his wings had anchored him to the body.

After a faulty landing, Michael quickly realized that the vessel's health was directly linked to his own, a sore ankle was similar to a blow to his grace. He was incredibly more careful now.

His confusion brought him to his position high above the clouds. He was stuck, unsure what to do, and without commands. He knew that his brother Lucifer had also been released, but if his grace had melted into his vessel just as well, Michael had little to fear. If not, then he had everything to fear.

But where would Lucifer go? Where would he seek help in his currently wounded state? (If he was wounded.)

And somehow, Michael knew.

He adjusted his wings, turning the smaller pair extended straight from his back and parallel to his body. They smoothly caught the thin slip stream of air running along his back, splitting it and reflecting it along the back of his wings. They too dipped slightly, the larger wings staying spread while the slightly smaller pair flapped twice before tilting. Michael gently turned, flapping twice before soaring gently over the countryside, eyes scanning the ground quickly and silently as his mind reached out towards his one, true vessel.

West, he was flying west.

* * *

**Anyways, i'm planning on fitting Eve in, although i'm not sure how. As you can see, the Leviathans aren't that much of an issue because if you see a giant mouth with teeth, naturally you'd want to kill that before you deal with people with black eyes.**

**Any questions, i'll try to answer in the next chapter, or in a PM**

**_If you leave an idea for the plot i will consider it._**

**_REVIEW_**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

**Updated:**

**Wow guys. Over 300 people reading this story and not a single review?**

**Okay, i understand if you're on your phone, or don't just have the time, but really. Please Review.**

**It's more of a...prompt, to keep writing. I won't write if i don't get reviews, mostly because it seems to me that people arent interested.**

**Find it in yourself to review, please.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Everyone- this is my first Supernatural fanfic- hopefully the idea is good.**

**A few small informational fun-facts before we begin.**

**Romance: **_As much as i love Destiel, there will be **no romance/parings not in cannon **unless reviews and general population convince me other wise_

**Plot:** _Pretty much mapped out- well...kinda...**similar to cannon the best as possible considering the circumstances.**_

**Location in series:** _This is right after the second episode of season 7- **Sam is having hallucifer (After learning about the scar-trick), Bobby is alive, Castiel has been found!**_

**Please Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

Karen, Amelia's mother, had a near heart attack as she rose the next morning to see the winged figure sitting on the top of the barn, wings hanging free. The sun was just rising, and the bright sunlight illuminated its body in a golden glow. The skeletal remains of what looked to be once beautiful wings were ghastly, yet incredibly sad to look at.

Karen smiled, and tugged Jacob to the window, who peered out curiously. He paled in shock and looked almost in disbelief at the creature.

"But- but we locked it in!"

"It's an angel honey." Karen whispered, eyes bright with excitement, "I'm sure it can do things we've never dreamt of!" She whispered excitedly.

They watched a few minutes, but in all honesty it just had its head tilted back, looking to simply be enjoying the sunlight.

Eventually Amelia rose, and she stood on a chair, looking out the window with a grin.

They had stared for roughly an hour, but they could not delay their chores anymore. Karen was the first to step out, carrying out a tray of various breakfast foods. stacked pancakes, crispy bacon, and a small bowl of sliced fruit.

She walked over before clearing her throat loudly and pausing.

The wings shifted ever so slightly, moving and drawing themselves upright before arching high over the head of the angel as it stood, rolling its shoulders to bring relief to the thick corded muscles humans didn't contain.

"I- I don't know if you wanted breakfast." Karen spoke, clearing her throat slightly as it looked down from the top of the barn.

Its icy eyes met hers before it stepped forward, the medium set of wings flaring while the smallest and the largest folded gently against its back. it seemed the medium set was the only one necessary to slow its descent as it landed with a soft thud.

Karen became immediately aware of its lack of clothing, its bare torso covered in thin scabs- wasn't those scabs fairly deep the night before?

"I do not require food." It spoke, voice almost mockingly as Karen cleared her throat once more before bravely stating, "That doesn't mean you don't enjoy it."

It stared at her, before reaching out and gingerly taking a chunk of the sliced strawberry, eating it almost mindlessly.

Karen had almost forgotten about the angel before it spoke once more, "This fruit is bland, tasteless." It murmured, looking at the platter in thinly veiled disgust, "Eden was much better."

Karen's breath hitched, it had been to Eden? The garden?

"How were you hurt?" She asked, gazing at the wings where she could see a gash that had been stitched earlier already starting to close. She was right, its ability to heal was remarkable.

It tensed, wings flaring out feathers that weren't there. The hollow shafts stretched out, slightly translucent in exception to the ashy smudges where the membrane broke and black dust gathered inside.

Karen noticed and merely swallowed, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it was.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Karen asked, looking at the tray before breaking off a small piece of bacon and crunching it mindlessly.

Lucifer glanced at her, wrinkling his nose partially before looking away, silent once more in exception to his slightly messy consumption of another strawberry.

"We have clothes inside." Karen blurted, looking awkward as once more his eyes shifted back to her, "I mean, they're Jacobs, but I'm sure we could cut the back to let your wings out-"

"And how would they fit through any gap your meager clothing could make?" He asked dryly, causing Karen to smile sheepishly.

Lucifer turned, looking back out and over the valley. There was a small group of Bighorn sheep grazing in the distance, and the horses were already out in the corrals. The creek was bubbling, the small wooden bridge arched over with wood that sparkled under fresh dew. Over faintly the grass converged to something darker as the forest gradually replaced it.

"Your human aid is not necessary, I do not require your clothing nor morsels you call food." Lucifer scoffed, looking away while Karen frowned and looked him over.

"Well, I don't think you can fly with those wings." She mused, reaching out and quickly trailing her finger down one of the featherless shafts.

Lucifer twitched, wings flaring quickly in surprise and sudden anger at the touch. They swung outwards, something that reminded Karen suddenly of a peacock, or a species of Bird of Paradise that only lived in the exotics. The illusion was quickly broken as the wings slammed into the barn with devastating force. Lucifer found himself unwillingly crying out in the sharp and unfamiliar wave of pain as shafts of his feathers bent, digging into his wing's painfully. The medium sized wings managed to smack into the barn with the flat of them, causing the wood to creak and the barn to actually tremble with the strength of the blow.

The precariously placed iron weather vane tilted and creaked eerily, before collapsing and dropping to the ground with a metallic clang.

Karen dropped the platter she held, it too ringing out as it collided with the ground. She rushed over as Lucifer slumped slightly, jaw tensed and eyes burning with restrained pain as his wings trembled before slowly closing.

"Oh!" Karen gasped, watching in muted horror as a few of the long primary feather shafts hung by thin strings of keratin.

"Get away!" He hissed, voice with the sharp whistling voice of an angels true voice, "Don't touch me!"

"They're broken!" Karen cried out, trying to form some form of excuse as the feathers shifted, trying to right themselves as the vane less shafts flexed and convulsed.

"I know that, you idiotic _mortal."_ Lucifer grunted, flinching in pain as one of the broken shafts was nudged by another shaft.

"I-I used to have a pet parakeet-"

Lucifer shot the woman a look of utter _loathing._ She swallowed back her fear and stepped back, quietly making her way out of his sight and towards his back, "He- He had a bad feather once. A-and they do grow back!" She defended.

Lucifer's jaw shut with a snap. He was well aware that the feather's he had would not allow him to fly, but it was best for him to at least have the shafts remaining for defense. He could fly on his middle sized wings only, keeping the larger wings closed and trailing behind to help stabilize him better than his smallest set ever could.

Lucifer threw his head back and _shrieked._ His eyes widened in pain as his angelic voice echoed, bent grass and actually broke glass in the distance.

Karen cried out also, falling to the ground and clapping her hands over her ears in pain. Lucifer spun, nostrils flaring in search of what had agonized him so.

Laying on the ground was one of the broken primary feathers, pulled out from its root on Lucifer's back where it was starting to bleed sluggishly.

"You _wretch!" _Lucifer shrieked, voice still human although high pitched in anger as his eyes filled with outrage, _"You pathetic excuse for a worm!" _ The Enochian curse was well above her head as he drew all his wings tight, spreading the one middle set as he investigated the wound.

"...I-It had to come out." She stuttered, voice louder as she struggled to hear over the ringing of her ears, "It won't grow back without!"

The worst part was the realization that she was right. They _did _have to come out- all nineteen remaining.

He swallowed, glancing at his larger set of wings and he quickly sent a short prayer to his father in thanks that his largest wings did not have to be..._plucked._

"Fine." He gritted out, very slowly extending the trembling wing and ignoring how the blood seemed to look so natural amidst the scarring and the burns. Karen timidly took the next primary feather, this one strong and not impaired, before pausing.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed as she stepped back, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants. "I-Maybe I should get Jacob-"

"Get one of your beasts of burden for all I care." Lucifer snapped looking away before Karen scampered away.

He waited until Karen had vanished from sight and he gingerly picked up the broken shaft. It was long, it would have been three meters if not for the thin strand connecting the broken halves.

Lucifer exhaled through his nose and reached behind before holding the next feather.

And he pulled. Hard.

x-(X)-x

"Any ideas?" Dean asked, waltzing into the living room where Bobby and Sam glanced up from the two computers they were working on.

"Well, it seems that Australia figured out that Borax burns the Leviathans. The U.S. is speculating that another country already figured it out, and now there's global tension." Sam sighed, looking at Dean with a look of utmost boredom.

"Borax?" Dean asked, frowning and looking at Bobby, "Like, Mr. Clean magic eraser borax?"

"Little known fact, Leviathan's are _terrified _of maids and fricken lemon dish soap." Bobby muttered, before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"...Dean?" Sam asked, looking hesitant before approaching an entirely new topic, "The government's offering money for anything people know about these monsters. I...I think someone went in, because now the government is rounding up Hunters-"

"What?" Dean asked in surprise, eyebrows rising as he leaned over to look at the article, "What moron would willingly go to the feds?"

"An idjit." Bobby muttered before glancing at his phone as it buzzed. He picked it up, glancing at the ID before accepting it and walking out of the room.

"Dean...our name isn't that unknown in the hunter community." Sam spoke, hesitant before looking at Dean with a look so similar to when he was younger, "What are we going to do Dean?"

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat, and gave the most encouraging smile he could, "We're going to be fine Sammy. No idiot would tell trade secrets about hunting- if anything it'll make our life easier now that demon's are easier to spot." He smiled slightly, and cleared his throat before nodding towards the computer, "Anything new?"

Sam stared a few seconds before he seemed to understand what Dean was asking, "A case? Sure, there's one south of us- demon from the black eyes. One west of us, fourteen deaths in one house-"

"Ghost?" Dean asked dryly, rolling his eyes, "Please, a salt and burn is nothing now."

Sam smiled slightly as he looked around once more, "Werewolf in Florida-"

"As much as I'd _love _to hit the beaches and the babes," Dean grinned at the thought, before it faltered as he jerked his head towards where Bobby had run off to.

Sam nodded in understanding before a loud shout and a curse forced the two to look over. Bobby scowled and stomped in, firmly dropping the phone onto the table while scowling.

"Friggen angels." Bobby scowled, Dean and Sam looking up interested.

"Angels?" Dean asked with a scowl, "What do those chicken wings want now?"

"It's not what they want." Bobby muttered with a scowl, "You know how we've been seeing reports on angels?" Sam and Dean nodded, "Well apparently they're just as easy to knock down as any other monster now."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise, eyebrows rising in shock, "You can knock them out of the air?"

"A hunter- the duck, goat or _whatever _hunters," Bobby clarified, "Took one out of the sky a while ago. I got a friend up in Nevada that found it, apparently the wings are just like any other bird now."

"Great. We just need enough mosquito netting to keep them out." Dean scoffed.

"So what? They're weak now?" Sam asked, completely fascinated.

"Hell no." Bobby scoffed, "One love bump and Jill, she's my friend, is in the ER with five broken wings."

Dean looked at Sam in surprise while he returned the look. "So what now? Rogue angel on the loose?"

"Apparently its heading this way. The pigeon got enough info to know roughly the city." Bobby scowled, picking up his shotgun and loading it with one quick movement.

"From Nevada? How fast can angels fly then?" Sam asked, pulling over one of the many open maps and trailing his finger across the distance, "It's a fair ways."

"Jill said that it hadn't just started flying today. Apparently she's been out for a few days now." Bobby grunted, causing Sam to scowl.

"So we have a heavenly assassin about to drop in on us at any moment?" Dean asked, frowning as Bobby gave a sigh.

"Looks like it." He frowned, causing Sam to swallow and look out the window as if he could already see it.

"...Well, looks like we're expecting a visit from a messenger pigeon."

x-(X)-x

_Flap flap flap flap-..._

The sunset was oddly pretty. It casted the ground so far below in varying shades of oranges and reds. Water reflected light like it was fire, and the clouds themselves turned pink.

Castiel enjoyed it. Although the entire act of flying in itself at such speeds was odd and nearly dizzying, it was pleasurable.

He had passed a large river hours ago, long before the sunset had started to fall. Even though Castiel felt relaxed as he soared with his long, fairly thin wings. No matter how many times he rested upon thermals or on gentle updrafts, he couldn't shake the ever present feeling of anxiety growing more and more until it nearly overpowered any emotion he could imagine.

_'What is wrong?'_ He thought, silently confused as in the distance he spotted the warm glow of a city nestled miles and miles away, _'I am almost back to Sam and Dean. Why am I worried?'_

He still did not understand it, until very timidly he opened up a part of his subconscious where he had locked it away prior.

Castiel had rebelled, he had been cut off from heaven. His abilities had long since been severed, although he still had the faintest brushes of his abilities prior. He stretched his mind out, quickly and gently brushing over the bland minds of deer, or the nervous chatter of smaller wildlife.

Human minds were much different. They were little bubbles of spirit and emotion and _soul._ They were pleasant, whispering in wordless voices as he glanced over them curious for what was causing him such unease.

He smiled visibly as his mind brushed over the warm and recognizable soul of Dean and Sam Winchester. Another mind he had come to recognize as Bobby Singer accompanied them, and Castiel gave two more eager flaps in an attempt to narrow the incredible distance between them.

Then...then he felt _it._

It was a mind sharp and holy. Something he had long since recognized yet sharp and brutal with the edges of panic and insanity. A crippling loneliness and a devastating feeling of loss-

_"Go away! Go away!" _It shrieked in its true voice, the loud whistle recognizing as another smaller angel, lower ranking than Castiel. A mere soldier in the garrison.

_"What are you doing? What are you doing here?" _Castiel fired back as he instantly started flapping his wings in a synchronized rotating motion, powering the four wings to speed him towards the city.

_"Go away! I'll kill you! Go away!" _It screamed, madness thick in its voice before it closed the connection with such sharp talon that Castiel flinched in mid flight before hurrying even more.

The other angel must have been closer, it must have been scouring the land in search for Sam and Dean. Castiel had the advantage of surprise, he was a seraph. He had two more wings, more speed and more power than any normal soldier. He may not have his angel blade, but it would be simple to overpower the creature.

His wings were crying out with strain as he pumped them even faster. Castiel always was one of the faster angels, wings long and thin with the skills to slice the air with efficiency.

The buildings were getting closer, and if there was anything that Castiel could do to alert Sam and Dean, he gladly would.

With a desperate attempt he stretched his vocal chords before opening his mouth and releasing a loud whistling cry. _"Sam! Dean!"_

The shriek echoed, and Castiel could visibly see it shatter car windshields and glass buildings as he flew over them like a black jet.

Dean winced as he heard the loud angelic shriek. With no hesitation he snatched the sawed off shotgun, jerking it into position as Sam leapt up from his computer and drawing another gun.

They could only wait a few seconds before they heard a faint whistling, different from an angel voice. it sounded like something moving fast through the air, falling or diving. Almost surreal, from the darkness something large swooped down, wings flaring out like a great eagle as the glittering sparkle of an angel blade caught Dean's eye.

A gun went off, and the creature jerked, landing with its feet slamming into the door. It was knocked off its hinges as the tawny light brown wings tightened as it fit through the doorway.

Dean looked at the great wings in fascination, and failed to fire as one of the appendages flared and slammed into his body. He was thrown back against an old oak bookshelf, grunting in pain as he collided with the tomes and slunk to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in worry, temporarily distracted while with incredible superhuman strength, the angel flipped nearby coffee table and it too was flown towards Sam.

Sam ducked in time, hissing in pain as a corner of the old gnarled wood clipped his shoulder. Bobby took aim and fired once, the wings jerking in pain as dozens of the small shells impaled themselves into the appendage.

It opened its mouth and shrieked, all nearby glass cracking and shattering as Dean jerked awake, only to clamp his hands over his ears in pain. Sam cried out, as did Bobby as the two simultaneously dropped their guns to protect their ears.

The shriek was not alone, there was an undertone that was steadily increasing in volume-

The angel jerked in surprise, spinning with a quick turn, but not quite managing to clear its wings of the doorway. Something _else _appeared, and with two powerful _whoosh!_ noises, jerked the angel back out.

It scrabbled at the doorway, managing to wrench a few nails from the frame as Sam quickly snatched up his gun, trying to take aim as he squinted into the night.

"What is it?" Dean slurred from the floor, trying to rise while gingerly pressing his hand against his sluggishly bleeding head wound. Sam squinted, the only then he had was the outline of two large masses exchanging quick blows like two attacking birds of prey.

"I-I don't know." Sam swallowed, as he squinted upwards.

The angel soldier was a decent fighter, but Castiel had always been one of the better ones. Every flap of his wings sent him directly where he wanted to go. Every punch landed, every twist or sudden jab struck true. Even with the new appendages (he was not used to using four wings), they rested snugly against his back and merely helped redirect him like a rudder.

The angel held his angel blade awkwardly, obviously more used to a single target once stationary on ground. Having to constantly move was wearing him thin, not to mention how his wings were not fitted for quick sharp turns, but rather for high soaring.

"Be still!" It shrieked, " Be still you _fallen!" _and Castiel actually felt pity for the creature that was so hysterical it could not recognize brother from monster.

"I am sorry." Castiel grunted, voice low as with a quick _thump _of his wings slamming into his opponents, he disarmed the angel while he plummeted temporarily stunned and twitching.

Castiel turned with one sharp movement, and impaled the torso of the male vessel the angel had been using.

Once more the angel plummeted, this time only twenty feet to the ground where it landed with an awkward _'Crunch!' _of bones breaking and wings bouncing and recoiling in a painful looking fashion.

Castiel gently descended, arcing his wings to allow his feet to gently touch the ground right as the angel flickered, light blue grace spreading through its flesh. It spread through its wings, illuminating the  
wings and body like a star and radiating enough heat to singe the ground in a split second.

Castiel swallowed, and gave a small inaudible sigh. He leant forward, gently pulling the silver sword from the angels chest and taking a moment to close the sightless eyes.

A loud metallic noise and Castiel glanced up, right as two twin beams of light flashed into his eyes. He blinked twice at such a light, but then his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Cas?" Sam asked, eyes wide in surprise. He lowered the gun momentarily while glancing at the dead angel in confusion, "I- You can't be alive."

Castiel frowned, his brows furrowing as he instinctively glanced at the two new arrivals in the doorway.

"Cas?" Dean asked, voice higher compared to his normal deeper rumble. It was shock, Castiel assumed. Bobby reached up and lifted the baseball cap from his head and clutching it to his chest as he failed to say another word.

"Dean, Sam, it is a pleasure to return." Castiel smiled, while Dean swallowed twice.

They managed to stare at each other for a few more seconds, before Bobby split the silence as his flashlight beam landed on the angel on the ground.

"Well, I've seen a lot of things in my life, but never have I seen wings like those." Bobby grunted, taking a few steps down before bending and hesitantly brushing one of the long primary feathers that belonged to the deceased angel. Bobby's eyes widened in wonder before looking back and Sam and Dean, "They're _real."_

Castiel frowned in confusion, "I believe the power our grace contains has been limited to such point that our wings are comprehensible to your mind." Castiel explained, slowly drawing his own wings tight to the back of his trench coat.

"So all angels have wings of eagles?" Sam asked, partially distracted as he gently ran his finger against the strong shaft of a primary feather, feeling the soft yet sturdy support.

"An eagle? You're into _birds?" _Dean asked, still rather dazed while Sam glanced up with a scowl.

"Shut up- what about you? I don't see any wings." Sam pointed out.

Castiel paused, his wings twitching restlessly before he gave all three of the men a bizarre pleading look.

Then very slowly, Bobby saw movement.

He turned the flashlight more out of habit then necessity, his light landed on the two wings, slowly unraveling with a velvety smooth transition of feathers on feathers. Castile swallowed nervously, not seeming to notice Dean and Sam's growing sense of awe.

"Dude." Dean breathed, eyes wide as his breathing hitched, "You're like an X-man."

Castiel frowned, but the warm tone obviously reflected no anger. "I do not understand that reference, but I assume that it is...positive?" Castiel asked, voice rising with the question.

"Cas, you have _wings." _Sam spoke, eyes bright in joy, "This is _amazing."_

Castiel blinked, and frowned. "You imply that I only have two."

"Do you have like, fifteen and these are the only ones we can view in your holy visage?" Dean drawled, hand clenching and unclenching as Castiel curled them slightly, a secondary feather brushing past his arm.

Castiel frowned, and with no other words he extended his second, slightly smaller pair.

This time Bobby cursed, scrambling backwards as the appendage moved by him. Sam and Dean jumped in surprise, but as Castiel stretched all four appendages he smiled at the looks of delight all three seemed to have.

"What's this?" Sam frowned, pointing with his flashlight at the unveiled downy in between two of his primary feathers. It was small little fluff, more for insulation then anything. What was noticeable was the stark contrast of colour.

"...Those are feathers that have not yet been infused with grace." Castiel explained, eyes locking on the beautiful sky blue that shone pure and pretty. That was the color his wings once more.

"So, your feather's turn black when they're fully grown?" Dean frowned, trying to touch one only for Castiel to jerk away.

Castiel swallowed, and hastily closed his wings. He did not want to see the horrid appendages, filled with sickness and pollution so dark it made him sick at the sight.

"No," He swallowed, voice scratchy as he forced it out, wings trembling slightly, "They- its-"

Sam looked at Bobby who merely shrugged while Dean reached out and forcibly snatched a feather, looking more closely at the black stains on the thin yet strong vane.

"It's paint." Dean summarized, frowning slightly, "Or dye or something- ink?"

"Corruption." Castiel clarified, trying not to look at the feather, "All who go against the word of god have the fallen marks staining their grace and wings."

Dean frowned, gently running his fingertips over the blackened area as the night seemed to offer a quiet comfort to the four.

"What colour were they before?" Sam asked suddenly, causing Castiel to smile slightly and give a short sigh.

"Our wings are seen on various avians this planet holds. Mine resembled that of a Bluejay." Castiel described, a wistful bitter smile on his face, "That was long ago."

"Well you're wings are fine now. All...raven like, its badass."

Dean seemed firm with his opinion, giving a sharp nod while Castiel stared. He was slightly...flattered, he ruffled them twice, tucking them in towards the torn stray flaps of where he had been forced to rip his coat. He had become somewhat...attached, to his trench coat.

"As much as you two want to do your peacock-gawking, we should know if there are any more of them coming." Bobby pointed with the gun to the dead angel on the ground, blood slowly oozing from the thin puncture wound.

Castiel glanced at the angel with a frown before looking back at Bobby, "I am unsure if there were more. I was only briefly able to manage contact with it, even then its mind was not stable enough to reveal any important information."

"So it went insane and tried to kill us." Dean explained, running one hand through his hair, "Fantastic, we have insane ostriches out trying to kill us- anything else we should know?"

Castiel thought hard before shrugging his shoulders slightly, wings bouncing at the movement, "I cannot think of any relevant information regarding renegade angels- although…"Castiel paused, looking...sheepish, if anything.

"If there's anything you need, Cas, we can help." Sam offered, giving a polite smile that just made Castiel feel even worse.

"I have...discovered, that the forms we are now using seem to function similar to that of a mortal body with the exception of a few abilities granted to us by our grace." Castiel explained, voice gruff and fairly fast as he tried to brush over the explanation.

Dean was doing a marvelous job at not understanding. He glanced at Sam, partially expecting the younger to translate what Castiel meant. Sam however, had his brows furrowed, casting the already dark shadow even darker on his features.

"You- You're vessel needs human things? Like sleep?"

"Like pizza and pie?" Dean asked, now interested, "Man, we've got to feed you pie, you'll love it."

"Can you two founders stop flapping your lips, how about we get the poor feller _inside."_ Bobby grunted, both Sam and Dean awkwardly shifting as they split, allowing Castiel to walk past, glancing at the body.

"I've got it." Bobby grunted, leaning his gun against the porch as he took a few steps towards them. Castiel flashed his knife out, causing Bobby to jump at the sudden blade offered to him.

"Angel wings are priceless." Castiel explained, looking somewhat regretful as he glanced at the body once more, "When they were not corporeal, this was not a concern. There are many spells and enchantments where the feather of an angel is required."

Bobby met Castiel's eyes and took the blade, arm immediately sagging at the disguised weight of the blade. He wiggled it a few times, adjusting before glancing at Castiel.

"Burn them. Ash cannot be used." Castiel paused once more, looking hesitant, "Fire is also one of the greatest threats to our wings."

"All that Holy Oil mojo?" Dean asked, while Castiel gave a small nod.

"Yes- Holy Oil is one of the few substances able to burn our wings even when not visible." Castiel looked away as Bobby swallowed and pressed the blade to the thick protruding bone just below the dead body's shoulder blades.

"Cas?" Sam asked, noticing his sudden trembling state.

"I prefer not to witness this." Castiel choked out, both Sam and Dean shushing him inside.

Castiel still managed to hear the wet _chop!_

* * *

**As you see- this represents more of the angel part then anything. And of course, Lucifer's part at the top.**

**I'm thinking Michael will come in next chapter- ideas?**

**_If you leave an idea for the plot i will consider it._**

**_REVIEW_**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

**Questions! :**

**ncsupnatfan:** _Well- how about this. Castiel is here, he's a seraph so he's got the 4 wings. Everything else is well...obvious. :)_

**O'Abina:** _Actually- Amy found Lucifer. I was trying to refrence that from his appearance and all of his screwed up wings and stuff. In this verse, i'm making it so the vessels actually are the angels. For example, you break an angel wing, it's permanently screwed up. You kill it- its dead._

**IsomorphicTARDIS: **_Really? You know- I scouted everything I could to see if there was a wing fic or an angel fic or something that wasn't a romance. Nada. IF you EVER find a story similar to this- or a good one, let me know! :D_


	4. Chapter 3

**Everyone- this is my first Supernatural fanfic- hopefully the idea is good.**

**A few small informational fun-facts before we begin.**

**Romance: **_As much as i love Destiel, there will be **no romance/parings not in cannon **unless reviews and general population convince me other wise_

**Plot:** _Pretty much mapped out- well...kinda...**similar to cannon the best as possible considering the circumstances.**_

**Location in series:** _This is right after the second episode of season 7- **Sam is having hallucifer (After learning about the scar-trick), Bobby is alive, Castiel has been found!**_

**Please Review!**

**~O**

x-(X)-x

Michael had landed when he felt it. He immediately spread his wings from where they had been curled around him, flaring them out in their glittering golden beauty. His eyes widened and he leapt to his feet upon the tree branches where he had settled.

It was a mental scream- one so loud and full of anguish and pain it rattled Michael, It lasted for only a few seconds before fading away- presumably dead.

The idea of an angel dying was not new to him. He had been entrusted as well as his first three brothers with the knowledge of the angel blades. How did a creature learn of their secrets? How had they acquired an angel blade? Surely the garrison did not open the vault to any wayward angel, or had an angel be corrupt and fallen from the way of his father? Did a fallen break the gates and storm down heaven's weapons to the hand of any looming creature?

Nonetheless, depending on just how shrill and high pitched the cry and how it was a scramble of incomprehensible noises, it was more than likely that the angel was one of the captured. Twisted and had gone insane- if so then it was a mercy that it had been felled.

What concerned him, was the location from where the cry had echoed.

There was no doubt that from the distance it echoed at, and the pull of his true vessel, that the savage creature was nearby or attempted to attack the Winchesters.

He stretched, eyes aiming west as he set dawn to his back and flapped twice, wings sore at the constant pumping he required to rise to a suitable height for soaring. His wings were not built for constant flapping- they were broad and powerful only for climbing then soaring on high thermals.

He arched his spine, powering down with his largest set of wings while the middle helped in a rhythmic flapping, the smallest guiding him to the strongest thermal he could see.

The moment the wind tunnel was felt under his wings he extended all three sets of them. instantly he was propelled forward, air catching like a sail as the trees started to blur into green below him.

Michael scanned outwards, extending his consciousness outwards seeking any form of life- in exception to various birds of animals below he was failing to find the recognizable spark of human thoughts.

Michael frowned as a small flicker of thought made itself known- was he heading the right way? Were the Winchesters even in the direction he was flying?

He paused, gently gliding as once more he extended his grace, feeling to the magnetic pull of his one true vessel. Indeed, it was West but there was something...different….

They were...they were moving?

x-(X)-x

Lucifer trailed one hand alongside the neck of the creature he stood next to.

It was taller than him, but he had long since seen creatures similar to it. It's gentle eyes and strong legs made it suitable for carrying the humans- it was a shame in his opinion. Yes the beast had many uses, but it deserved its own freedom as much as any.

"You want to learn how to ride it?"

Karen, the foolish woman asked, walking up behind him. Lucifer said nothing, and only gently trailed his finger along the snout of the creature, using the smallest flicker of grace to feel the inner workings of its consciousness.

It seemed happy with its life. It was pleased, willing and wanting to serve.

Lucifer felt pity for the beast. He shrugged instead, and Karen took it immediately as a yes.

"Great! I'm not sure how those wings will work Lukiaf, but maybe if you hold them tight?" Karen frowned. Lucifer was able to restrain the smirk as she spoke his disguised name with no ill intent. He glanced at the brown stallion and it seemed not to care- almost as if welcoming the prospect of a ride.

Besides, until his new primaries grew on his largest set of wings, riding may very well be the more convenient mode of travel.

"Right, stand on his left side- like that." Karen started, voice quickly grating on Lucifer's nerves. How he _wished _he could kill her. Yet again, snapping her neck would end in her summoning the male, who would undoubtedly shoot him.

Lucifer had been shot in the past, he did not wish to repeat it.

He ignored the woman, and through general logic he hefted himself upwards while using his wings extended slightly to counterbalance the weight on the horses back.

The beast jolted in surprise, but tossed its head only before settling . Karen shot him a look of surprise before holding her own horse- a tan one compared to the slightly darker coat of the horse Lucifer sat upon.

"Wow! You look like you've done this before!" She gushed, high pitched voice draining on Lucifer's efforts to remain civil.

"I have." Lucifer grunted. In all actuality, he had not. His vessel- Nick had at one point. That was also an issue that Lucifer had come to recognize. There was always some sort or sense of distance between vessel and grace. He could always feel Nick's consciousness, dormant just below the surface of his power. Now there was nothing. There was no drain of annoyance, nor the saddened emotions that were not his own. It was quiet and empty, and somehow Lucifer was painfully reminded of the cage.

His only conclusion was that his grace had fused with this body. Even attempting to resort to his true form altered his appearance and accessible abilities, but did not render the vessel absent.

This gravely concerned Lucifer. He had been testing the bonds of his grace and just how his body was effected by it well into the last night. The barn where he had taken residence, bore marks of his labor. Straw was singed while metal bars were melted or cracked from his attacks in his true body. It had taken him hours of pure concentration before his vessels skin could shift into the glowing mass he was well used to burning the eyes of any creature. Instead, the nearby horses merely blinked at the bright light and continued sleeping. It was concerning, as was the idea that he had to use the upmost care when regarding his actions. This vessel was him now, he could be _killed._

It was well into the afternoon, the sun rising high into the sky and casting its heat upon the ground. Lucifer  
smiled slightly at the star- the morning star. How he prided himself on his creation, and how his brothers groveled at its majesty-

"Are you coming or what?" Karen asked loudly, stirring Lucifer from his thoughts.

_'How I wish for your eyes to burn from your skull and your blood to boil until your flesh is little more than sand' _He thought, saying nothing before allowing the beast to hurry into a run. Karen followed laughing loudly while over to their right her husband waved from the back of a tractor depositing hay.

Lucifer noted the horse turning left. He did not wish for it to turn such way, so with little more than a thought his smallest leg wing jerked out, catching the air and forcibly turning the horse to the right as it cried out in surprise.

Karen shouted as her own horse bucked at the wing, easily as long as it. Lucifer didn't blink as she was thrown to the ground, her breath leaving her in a painful gasp. He felt slightly satisfied with it in all honesty.

"I'm all right!" she called out, wincing and protectively holding her midsection as she managed to rise to her feet, looking apologetically to Lucifer, which annoyed him even more.

"Sorry about that Lukiaf. You're wings spooked them." She chucked, a smile still on her face.

_'Your entire race is moronic.' _He thought, but did not say anything, instead forcing the horse to continue forward.

Behind them, a car was heard roaring loudly and obnoxiously. Lucifer scowled at the noise- he could practically smell the horrid pollution humans created.

"I'll go look!" Jacob shouted, turning his tractor so it quickly moved towards the bridge, consequently, the house.

Lucifer was not interested, nor should he be. instead he allowed the horse to continue running- it was pathetic in comparison to actual flying, the swift speedy dives he was well known for . _Already _the beast was gasping for air- it was pathetic!

Trees quickly began to rise as they neared the forest line in the distance. Any speed the horse had vanished long ago, now it was at a burdened trot as it refused to move, chest heaving in its exhaustion. Lucifer scowled but dismounted, landing on his feet while stretching his wings broadly, glancing over his largest set with a dismayed frown. The Primary feathers _would _grown back over time- already they were peeking out in little more than downy feathers, infused with blood as the shaft continued to grow. They looked surprisingly lacking, not to mention horrific alongside the disturbing burns and blood stains that would never be removed even if he was to regrow every feather on him.

He was thankful for the small mercy that revealing his true form revealed how his wings once were, if only for a short second.

The trees were tall, saplings alongside giants that seemed as if untouched by any human hands. Lucifer smiled at the knowledge that these trees were not nearly as old as he- a minute of his life perhaps.

This was what he loved, nature untouched in a cleaning pure form. The branches of pines reaching skywards with boughs of deep emeralds. Oaks old yet so young as they dominated, casting strings of shadows on the ground were saplings just dislodged dirt to rise themselves.

Lucifer felt a hollow sadness as his wings seemed putrid in such innocence. How he wished they were not so damaged, if only to fly once more above what he used to call perfection.

A squirrel chattered by his feet, glancing up not at all concerned. A robin flew nearby his wings nearly brushing them as it landed on a tree. The entire forest was beautiful- a glimpse of what it was such a long time ago.

Lucifer frowned as a small buzzing made itself known. It was something that he had not experienced in a long time- if not for that he would not have noticed it at all.

"An angel." He spoke, voice breaking the solitude of the forest. He turned, neck cracking as he gazed out across the valley. "An angel is here." He spoke aloud.

He had two options. He could stay hidden from sight- there was little to no chance that he the angel would welcome him. He could encounter the angel, perhaps even banish it away. He doubted the other angels had yet to realize the importance of the vessels.

He paused, hesitantly reaching outwards with his grace. Extending too largely could instantly alert whomever it was, despite his disguised appearance.

Indeed, there was an angel. It's grace burned stronger then a small soldier from the garrison. A Seraph, four winged. It was strong, yet...it was different.

"A fallen." Lucifer whispered in awe, eyes widening in shock- a fallen? Fallen were to be killed on sight, how would one who was as damaged as he survived such hardships?

Better yet- how did a _seraph _fall?

Not a second before Lucifer retracted his grace did he feel another force- hot and burning like a star. Power racing in its grace to such an extent Lucifer flinched.

Dread grew as he swallowed reflexively, eyes looking towards the stables where he was only a few hours prior.

He could leave, steal the horse and hide until Michael had flown over and left him abandoned. Lucifer had no doubt that Michael would smite the fallen before it could even spread its wings.

No- Lucifer could not leave one of his path defenseless.

He growled lowly, moving towards the horse which seemed to have recovered, eyes narrowing as he mounted it and tracked how long until the two angels met.

If he rushed, he could possibly get there in time.

Never would he let _Michael _smite one of _his fallen._

x-(X)-x

Castiel circled twice. His vision was no betraying him- the Impala was pulling off the main path and instead moving towards a large building complex. Castiel could spot horses, walking in a valley as well as large red buildings which apparently housed them.

He circled once more, and this time the Impala pulled into the gravel path leading to the main house. A man rose from behind, obviously suspicious but not looking hostile.

Castiel had to hope the choice was smart. With such circumstances, any mistake could be dangerous.

Dean turned the key, shifting off the ignition as he gave a sigh, glancing at Sam who gave him a slight nod.

They stepped out, glancing over the car as from behind the large farmhouse, a man walked out. He obviously looked like a rancher, tanned skin and dirty hands. He looked friendly, offering a nice smile while glancing at the Impala.

"Nice car there! What can I do for you fellers?" He asked, a slight accent that Sam picked up on.

"Couldn't help but notice that this place is a bed and breakfast." Dean pointed behind him towards where the sign did say that, "We've been traveling for a while now. It'd be nice to have a place to spend the night." Dean smiled.

Sam gave a similar smile as the man practically beamed.

"Sure thing! We have two buildings right now, we aren't getting any visitors since the whole…" he paused, waving his hands while still grinning, "Anyways! My name's Jacob. My wife Karen is out with the horses, and my daughter Amy is in the stables." He smiled.

Dean gave a nod, "I'm Dean, and Sam." He jerked his thumb to Sam who gave a small wave. Jacob gave another smile before pointing towards the closest building. Sam gave a small wave before turning to pick up a bag. He stopped, looking back at Jacob and noticing on his arm a purple mark, "You get kicked?" Sam asked casually.

"Hmm?" Jacob asked, jerking in surprise before looking at the mark and smiling sheepishly, "Ah- yes. Yes I did get kicked. poking around and he got a bit upset." He sheepishly stated before pointing at the house once more, "There's running water and a kitchen. foods in the main house I'm afraid, Karen will be coming in a few minutes, I've got to get back to work." He turned and brushed by towards the slope to the valley.

Dean watched a few seconds before turning to Sam and stating blandly, "He's hiding something."

Sam gave him an obvious look before picking up one of their bags, slipping his gun into his waistband of his pants, and walking towards the building.

"What about Cas?" Sam asked, glancing up briefly where high in the sky a small form of what appeared to be a hawk was flying.

"Sneak him down at night I guess." Dean shrugged, looking slightly concerned, "Can he fly that long?"

Sam looked at him unsure. "I-I don't know-"

"Visitors!" a small voice shouted. They glanced over as a young girl raced up over the hill with a grin on her face, positively bubbling on her feet. "It's been _forever!"_

"Amy!" Another feminine voice shouted, Karen appeared, dirt on her clothing and her hair slightly tussled. "Amy slow down!"

"Momma we have visitors!" Amy shouted in excitement, positively bubbling while Sam and Dean smiled amused.

"Yes yes, settle down." She shushed, smiling apologetically to the two, "Sorry about that. I came from the field. Anything I can help with? Tours? Food?" She offered, looking sheepish.

"We'd be okay for a tour." Sam smiled, glancing at Dean who gave a small nod.

"Great! I'll go round up two horses for you boys, Amy could you go get some food from inside and bring it to their house?"

Amy looked upset before giving a sigh and slowly trudging along towards the main house.

"If you boys will follow me." Karen smiled, staring down the ravine towards the stables.

A few moments later the two of them were on the back of two shifty horses.

Sam had the saddle horn in a death grip as Dean seemed pretty at ease, even patting the horse as they walked.

"How do you stay on this thing!" Sam hissed under his breath, and Dean grinned, arching one brow.

"The hint, Sammy, is think like Clint Eastwood." Dean whispered, smiling as Karen looked back curiously.

"Dean! I never watched him in movies!" Sam hissed again under his breath, swaying as the horse moved into a slow trot.

"Then be Woody! Ride that horse cowboy!" Dean snickered while Sam glared at him.

"Here's our main fields- we have a few others but none are fenced in. Here our horses are allowed to graze as much as they'd like. This bridge here is the only point past the creek." She pointed to the large wooden bridge.

"And past the valley?" Sam ventured to ask. Karen smiled and completely calm she explained, "Miles of untouched forests. There we have a large population of Bighorn Sheep which sometimes can be seen in the morning." Karen explained.

Dean looked vaguely impressed as he glanced back at Sam, who was frowning at a barn in particular.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam subtly pointed at the barn, a certain part where the red paint had been rubbed off in an arching pattern.

Dean frowned, from the distance it didn't look like much. just… a weird pattern of where something had scraped the paint away.

"So, uh, what's in the barns?"Sam asked curiously, already moving towards the one barn that had been slightly dinged up on the outside.

"Oh! That's the barn where we keep equipment, our tractors and dismantled fences. A few moving trailers too." Karen explained, horse trotting over as the two followed.

Sam reached out and brushed his fingertips along the rub mark where the paint peeled off. it crumbled in his hand- slightly indented as if something strong slammed into the barn.

"You keep only machinery in there?" Dean asked, arching one eyebrow, "We know a few things or so. What kind of tractors?"

Karen blinked before managing to look sheepish, "Uh- big ones? I'm sorry, my husband is the one that takes care of all of that." She smiled.

"Could we take a look inside? Just a peek?" Sam asked, giving a soft smile as Karen waved her hand to the door, obviously unsure of how to even open it.

"This woman is a ding-bat." Dean muttered under his breath as Sam expertly unlocked the door and pulled the sliding door to the one side.

"Holy-" Dean jumped backwards as the smell of burning wood and ash was exposed to the outside air.

"Oh my!" Karen gasped in shock, dismounting in surprise and shuffling towards the open doorway where Dean cut her off, Sam slinking inside slowly while pulling out the gun he had hidden.

"Sorry Mrs. But with all of the recent monster things, we're just going to be careful." Dean spoke, voice casual as he pulled out his own gun.

"Monsters? But-" Karen's eyes widened in response as she tried to run past Dean, "No! Stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Hurt who?" Sam asked, turning and cutting off Karen who peered over in obvious relief. Dean squinted into the shade of the barn and his eyes widened in surprise.

The straw littering the ground in one of the metal pens was burned, seared slightly or discolored somehow. The metal bars were twisted, almost as if something had gripped them tight before curiously pulling them like it was playing with butter. There was a lump of dull metal where the bars had melted, fusing with the dirt that created a dirty compound on the floor.

"What the hell made this?" Dean muttered, looking around in surprise at the cleared area, he could picture a giant fan having blown straw that way, "A baby dragon?"

Karen gave an awkward laugh, scuttling back towards the doors where the three horses looked around nervously, glancing around apprehensively.

"Dude." Dean muttered, eyes widening as he pulled something out from under a small bundle of burned straw. It was already bent and disfigured from heat, but the long hollow shaft of a broken feather was as long as his forearm, "What the hell is this from? An Ostrich?"

One of the horses bolted, bucking suddenly while the two others reared and cried out, ears pinned back.

They could barely say anything before a sharp loud shriek was heard- loud and buzzing. They winced, clutching their ears. It cut off sharply, a warning.

"Lukiaf!" Karen shouted, jolting upwards as both Sam and Dean glanced at her in surprise.

"_Lukiaf?"_ Dean asked, voice rising higher in surprise," You mean that you're housing an _angel?"_

A loud whistling noise before a thump, from black wings looking even more sickly in the daylight, Castiel straightened from where he bent to absorb impact. His hair tussled from the air, and eyes more blue then what Dean and Sam remembered.

Karen's mouth dropped open in shock at the sudden appearance of Castiel, keeping his four wings spread as they twitched in apprehension.

"There is another one out there." Castiel grunted, eyes flicking skywards as he refused to acknowledge the woman. "I fear it is not willing to converse before attacking."

"Lukiaf won't hurt you!" Karen blurted out, Castiel finally turning his head to look at her, eyes intent as he tilted his head slightly, "He- He's hurt! He can't fly-"

"The angel you are speaking of is on the edges of my grace. I am more preoccupied by our possible adversary." Castiel spoke hurriedly.

"Wait, so we have _two _angels on our tails? Just after last night?" Dean asked, exasperated as he threw his hands up.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Karen asked, voice rising higher and higher in her panic, eyes wide in increasing panic.

"Nothing." Sam assured before Castiel imputed, "The death of one of my brothers."

Karen by this point gasped outright, hand flying to her heart in terror, "Lukiaf! You're going to hurt Lukiaf!"

Castiel frowned and tilted his head, observing her a few seconds with a relentless stare.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked, glancing upwards into the sky as well.

"I have not heard the name Lukiaf before. It is possible that we were never introduced. It is unusual." Castiel explained before stiffening and looking upwards once more.

"What is it? Can we take him?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam who was nervously glancing around.

"Take down Lukiaf? You can't kill him!" Karen practically blubbered while Dean snapped and scowled at her.

"Listen to me woman! We don't care about your pet snowball- just let us do our jobs!" Dean shouted, jerking his head, "What do you have Cas?"

Castiel was still twitchy, wings partially spread as his eyes seemed focused in the distance, "I am willing to attempt to communicate, although it will damage your hearing."

"Could you numb it or something?" Sam asked, rushing over to stand next to Dean, one arm wrapping around the still panicking Karen, "Make it so it won't hurt?"

"Possibly." Castiel paused before reaching out with one hand, pressing it to Karen's skull. Instantly she slumped, knocked out cold. Sam jerked, catching her weight and setting her on the ground carefully.

Castiel then looked at Dean before pressing one of his hands against his shoulder, pausing before mirroring his actions with Sam's shoulder. A warm buzz traveled through, a slight numbing sensation as both boys winced and rolled their shoulders.

"There." Castiel murmured, stepping back while Sam felt his shoulder with his arm, feeling around the joint.

"Did I just get an angel bee sting?" Dean grunted, Castiel ignoring him.

"I have inserted a small portion of my grace. It is only temporary although it should convert my true voice into form you can comprehend." Castiel grunted, eyes still scanning the skies.

"Great. We just got an angelfish jammed into our ear." Sam winced.

"You insert fish into your ears?" Castiel asked, eyes widening in obvious shock.

"Yeah yeah- ignore Marvin here. Start chirping Tweetie." Dean sighed, Castiel frowned but obliged.

He looked skywards, and his eyes glowed blue with a heavenly light. As did his mouth, his neck tensed before he _screeched._

Dean and Sam both flinched, hands moving to their ears as the shrill dog whistle resonated. A pause, before the loud screeching noise had an underlying voice, whispered almost ghostly yet loud and resonating like beautiful bells.

_"Why are you? Why are you here?" _Castiel asked, voice cutting off as he waited.

"Dude- if that's your chatting voice I don't want to see you screaming." Dean winced, sticking his pinkie finger in one ear before twisting it around.

"When will we hear from whoever it is up there?" Sam asked, squinting into the sun, "This...Lukiaf?"

"Lukiaf does not exist." Castiel grunted, still staring skywards, "I am aware of every angel in Heaven. I have never heard of Lukiaf."

"You think he's one of those rebellious angels?" Dean frowned, causing Castiel to tense.

"...Perhaps. If so, he is of no concern." Castiel grunted, before a loud whistle was heard once more.

_"Castiel." _The voice was even louder although the voice was faint. It was not like the bells of Castiel's voice, instead stronger like cracks of thunder. It resonated, causing their teeth to chatter at the firm power behind it.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock or fear, he stumbled back, wings flaring in surprise. He turned, nostrils flaring towards Dean and Sam, "How accurate is your aim?"

Startled by the question Dean looked to Sam in surprise before showing his pistol, "Fairly good. We can always get back to Baby and swap if we need something better-"

"No." Castiel grunted looking skywards, "It'll have to do." He paused once more. He then fixed on Dean a firm look- as if what he was about to say was critical. "Be cautious when firing. Aim for the smallest set of wings, and extra hits will be useful. I will try to force it to the ground. Once down, I will attempt to cripple it. You two are to escape as quickly as possible."

"Wait- _escape?"_ Dean asked, eyes widening. "Cas! Dude! We aren't going to leave you out like Fried Chicken!"

"No time!" Castiel barked, glancing upwards before with a powerful pump of his sickly black wings he was propelled upwards into the air with incredible force.

"Cas! Dammit!" Dean cursed, still squinting to try and see what they were up against.

"Dean! Help me move her." Sam grunted, grabbing Karen's limp body from the ground and attempting to drag it towards the open barn. Dean cursed but leaned down and grabbed her legs, helping the awkward hobble inside.

Inside the barn they heard the loud shrieking, wordless in exception to a battle cry if anything. They spun, guns drawn before jumping into daylight and aiming once more.

High above what looked like two hawks were circling. They moved with fluidity, keeping a fair distance before one dove, picking up speed. The other was quick to follow.

As the two forms grew closer, the black wings of Castiel was easily distinguished. What was concerning, was the form behind. It continued to grow in size, wings bigger and bigger- until Castiel was dwarfed by the size of the creature.

"Shoot!" Dean shouted, aiming and firing twice. They were unsure if the bullets actually hit- Castiel pulled up from the dive still a fair ways above them, flaring his four wings to swoop carefully at his impressive speed.

But then the other creature pulled up as well, and spread its _six _wings.

It easily overshot Castiel, its speed much greater than anything the seraph could afford. Catching up to it, with one powerful down stroke of its smallest wings, its slammed the appendages into Castiel's own.

Castiel let loose a cry of pain, tumbling as his wings shifted into an awkward and obviously _not right _shape. He tumbled, slamming into the ground on the far side of the barn, kicking up grass and dirt.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, kicking forward and running with his gun still drawn. A shadow casted from the six wings swooped low before pulling up and making its way for another pass and its probable end.

"Dean! No!" Castiel gasped, forcing himself upwards from where his wings were mangled on the ground nearest him. His face was bloodied from a scratch extending from his brow line, yet his eyes were still alight with panic. "Don't come closer!"

Gunfire as Sam caught up and released three bullets in quick succession. The thing above flapped twice, having been hit but recovering quickly from the strike as it flapped to regain the lost altitude.

Castiel shrieked outwards- angelic voice ringing louder than any human could shout, _"Brother! Please!"_

_"You are fallen. Those who have disobeyed are smote." _It responded, voice almost calm if not for the faintly angry tone.

Castiel swallowed, face pale as he looked obviously terrified of whatever they were against. He casted a desperate look to Dean, about to open his mouth to speak, or perhaps apologize-

_"Fallen are mine! You will not harm a feather on him!" _A new voice shrieked.

Sam jolted, eyes widening at the impossible familiarity of it. Castiel jolted upwards, looking up to see.

The six winged creature faltered, flapping twice from its position above the barn. From beyond the barn another form appeared. It was angled in such way it looked as it originated from the barn- perhaps using it as a vantage point to propel it into the other attacking angel. There was a loud crack, like a tree falling as the two beings collided and tumbled, flailing with wordless shrieks.

They hit the ground, perhaps just one hundred feet to the right of the three. The ground rose in a large poof of dust, wings still flaring and flapping in a dizzying mixture of dazzling gold and something black or darker in general.

_"Enough!" _The more commanding of the two voices roared, the thunder clapping as it propelled the recent arrival off, slamming into the ground close enough for the three to practically touch its wings.

And it _stood._

Dean aimed and tried to fire, cursing when the gun gave a hollow click of missing bullets. Sam fumbled, trying to snatch his own gun. Before his grip was recovered, Castiel instead reached out with his arms redirecting the gun while his eyes were wide with surprise.

Lucifer stood, back to the three with wings partially spread. They were- and they thought _Cas's _wings were damaged.

The other angel righted itself, revealing itself was Michael wearing Adam just as he had the day they were shoved into the pit.

"Dean." Sam gasped, breaths quickly becoming near hyperventilating as Lucifer turned his head part way, allowing him to look although not taking his eyes off of Michael.

"Yeah Sammy. I see him too." Dean muttered, easing himself between Sam and the angels.

Lucifer turned his head back to Michael, who was very slowly folding his huge, beautiful wings looking as if spun from gold. They glimmered in the sun, and Dean had no doubt they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Lucifer." Michael spoke, voice stolen from Adam as he tilted his head slightly, "You escaped."

Lucifer gave a dry smile, "I did. Cage not agreeing with you?"

A pause as Michael dared take a step, Lucifer's wings flaring out even more, the web of burned vanes and empty protruding spines formed a patchwork spider web that acted as a curtain between Castiel and the Winchesters.

"Castiel is fallen. As is foretold by Heaven, all fallen are to be cast out and killed." Michael spoke, voice emotionless while Lucifer said nothing, only taking another step to put himself between the two.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean muttered, Castiel shifting himself so his two working wings formed a protective barrier around the two.

"I am fallen." Castiel explained simply, swallowing roughly as Michael took another step, a glowing aura starting to build around his body.

_"You will not touch him!" _Lucifer shrieked, eyes flaring before what Sam and Dean assumed was grace- enveloped him.

For a split second the ratty decrepit wings seemed to be masked, glowing with long white feathers so beautiful Michael looked like tainted metal in comparison.

Then it was gone, and Michael had stumbled back.

"Leave. Castiel is under my protection." Lucifer growled back, and although Michael had wings actually able to fly- Lucifer just held his posture in such way that promised possible lethality.

Michael paused before giving a barely recognizable nod and turning, jumping and flapping before managing to rise high in the sky and out of sight. Lucifer tracking him as he ascended.

Then he turned, eyes only for Castiel as he observed his injuries. One step and the wings around Sam and Dean tightened. Lucifer took notice, looking at both of them before giving a wry smile.

"Dean...Sam." He acknowledged, this time eyes drawing to Castiel and his state of grace, "It seems we have much to discuss."

**Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

**_If you leave an idea for the plot i will consider it._**

**_REVIEW_**

**~Oceanbreeze7**

* * *

**Q and A**

**IchigoMoonCutter:** _I'm going to use that as- its not strong enough. Don't worry, i'm seriously contemplating that idea._


	5. Chapter 4

**Everyone- this is my first Supernatural fanfic- hopefully the idea is good.**

**A few small informational fun-facts before we begin.**

**Romance: **_As much as i love Destiel, there will be **no romance/parings not in cannon **unless reviews and general population convince me other wise_

**Plot:** _Pretty much mapped out- well...kinda...**similar to cannon the best as possible considering the circumstances.**_

**Location in series:** _This is right after the second episode of season 7- **Sam is having hallucifer (After learning about the scar-trick), Bobby is alive, Castiel has been found!**_

**Please Review!**

**~O**

x-(X)-x

Castiel flared his wings instantly, not hesitating a moment even as his injured wings hung low by his side. His lips pulled back in a small, but nonetheless effective silent snarl. Hands curled into stiff claws, that would have been deadly weapons if they were in their true forms. His trench coat finished the effect, torn and ruined from the violent shoving of his wings through the tough fabric. The edge of it fluttered around his ankles to create a windblown look- intimidating.

Sam and Dean shifted. Their actions near synchronized from years of dangerous fighting. They reached behind their backs, drawing their guns with a practiced ease. simultaneously they flicked the safety off and pointed it at their target. Although Lucifer was curious to see that Sam's hands shook violently, his breathing much too fast.

Lucifer let his eyes wonder over the three, resting on Sam before a high pitched nearly unheard whistle was heard- a loud cry of warning. Lucifer quickly adverted his eyes at the wordless instinctive warning, back to Castiel, who cut off the whistle with a hesitant head tilt.

Castiel had a reason to be so wary, even the aggressive stance of his wings proved to fold on the very tips of the feathers in an expression of caution. Lucifer had his wings against his back, both making him a small target and not as dangerous in appearance. Combined with the ratty shirt- looking as it did not belong to his vessel from the size of it. His pants were blood stained as well as the shirt, and the wounds on his face seemed to have just scabbed over- all in all a rather poor sight.

Lucifer spread his grace slightly, instantly Castiel flapped his wings. Wing blew out, fluttering his coat more while Dean and Sam jumped from the unexpected movement. Castiel's shoulders tensed, his hands curled close, a long thin angel blade sliding down his coat sleeve and into his waiting palm. The blade shone brightly with the heavenly light it always seemed to hold, contrasting with the ugly wings, which tensed sharply along the primary feathers.

_'Retract your grace.' _Castiel sent the silent thought, forcing his mind outwards into the angelic unspoken connection.

Castiel was slightly surprised by the lack of defense into Lucifer's 'angel radio' as Dean called it. The wall that all angels had built up, but Lucifer's defense rivaled that of a lower level cherub-

Lucifer flinched, wings jerking in surprise as his fingers twitched, clenching suddenly. An expression of pain flickered across his face before going carefully blank once more. The expression was so sharp and fast, one of the scabs cracked slightly, starting to weep a thin trail along his hairline.

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked, voice a low murmur as Castiel turned his head ever so slightly, looking at Lucifer in almost awe over the discovery.

"You take harm to my thoughts." Castiel spoke, voice gravelly yet not at all disguising his surprise. His face was slack, eyes wide as he thought quickly about how to use it to his advantage.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Sam asked through gritted teeth, although his voice was wavering. Pretending- trying to be strong, gun still pointed at Lucifer who slowly uncurled his clenched hands.

"And what's this about the wackjob's angel radio not working?" Dean grunted. Eyes flickering to Lucifer, pausing at the disfigured lumps that used to be wings.

"My _angel radio_, is fully functional." Lucifer snapped, eyes blazing with anger, despite his lack of advances to attack.

_'Your lies are not effective.'_ Castiel sent the words mentally, and once Lucifer flinched, causing Castiel's eyes to narrow. His hands tightened on the angel blade- nervous.

"Cas?" Dean asked, looking unsure between the two angels, none relenting from their intense eye contact. Still, none moved forward.

Sam was fidgeting, not managing to stand still as every breath was raspy. He couldn't bear to look at the creature any longer, yet he couldn't find the strength to look away.

"Isolation has brought you pain." Castiel noted, looking vaguely amused which surprised both humans watching.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he responded coldly, "Has it not you?"

Castiel flinched at the thinly veiled barb that his tongue spoke. Once more, Dean scowled, clicking his gun to a waiting position loudly.

Dean stepped forward, out from behind the protective feathers of Castiel that hide him from immediate harm, and into Lucifer's path.

"Listen here, asshole. I don't know how you and the feathered dick got out of the cage, but I want you gone. If you try _anything, _I'll stick a bullet right through you." Dean growled out, voice low and much more...intimidating.

Actually, all of the three had changed. Both the boys were standing with utmost caution, Sam on the edges of a panic attack. What was more surprising, was Castiel's additional wings.

"When did a mere soldier be permitted to he ranks of Seraph?" Lucifer asked, looking at the four wings, and taking note of how tainted they were- very. He had rebelled long ago.

Castiel straightened, taking the question as if Lucifer implied that he was a threat. His chin lifted slightly in praise, wings twitching instinctively to try and show the once present sheen they had before falling. Castiel seemed not to notice, and stepped forward once more, careful not to knock Dean as he set his wings protectively in front of Dean. Dean paid no attention to the protective notion.

"I was summoned once more." Castiel spoke, causing Lucifer's eyebrows to raise as he thought.

"And what use do _you _have, to be summoned yet _again?"_ Lucifer sighed, voice sounding far more tired than he had anticipated.

"Hey! Stop your catfight." Dean growled, cutting off Castiel before he could answer, "And give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off your neck."

Ignoring the fact Dean had rudely interrupted, It was hardly longer than a mere moment for Lucifer to open his mouth before his ears detected an abnormality.

There was a faint sound of shouting- something so quiet that the mortals would have no hope of hearing. Lucifer and Castiel could easily hear the muffled words. Lucifer even managing to recognize the voice as the human. He turned, superior eyesight finding the target, and recognizing what he was holding.

He heard the gun before the others. Quickly determining where it was aimed, (Not at him for once), a quick wave of protective instinct enveloped him. Lucifer did not hesitate to extend his largest set of wings out towards Castiel, catching the bullet in the already damaged tissue, halting its progression.

The same moment Castiel turned to catch the bullet in his back and shelter both Sam and Dean. Needless to say, he was rather surprised to not feel the wave of red agony at impact.

_"You do not hurt a fledgling!" _Lucifer roared, turning to stare at the trembling man who was holding his rifle, _"You do not dare harm a fallen! Fallen are mine! They are under my protection hairless ape!"_

The screeching noise was loud, piercing with the rage of an Archangel. Although the man had no hopes of actually understanding the Enochian words, the sound itself brought the same level of stunned shock the words actually conveyed. A wave of grace sent out- not nearly as powerful as Lucifer would have liked, but enough to knock the man out cold.

Castiel had no doubt that if not for the sudden spell that had effected every creature alive- Lucifer would have _devastated_ the mortal until not even a blood splotch would remain of his corpse. He felt the grace travel and knock the man down- but he was well aware Lucifer would attempt to finish the job, with his claws or wings if he had the chance.

_"No!"_ Castiel roared, not thinking of the consequences of challenging an Arch angel as he slammed his wings out, thick bone crunching into the wounded and bleeding limb that failed to resemble a wing any longer, _"You will not hurt the human!"_

The entire situation was bizarre, easily one of the weirdest things that Dean had ever seen. Although he was able to temporarily determine what the two were saying, the loud whistling noise was quickly grating on his head in a form of a pulsating headache.

"Alright!" He shouted, pointing his gun skywards and firing it twice, quickly and conveniently silencing the two angels, causing Castiel to leap away from where Lucifer had been thrown into the dirt. With cautious eyes, Lucifer rose with a scowl.

"That's enough!" Dean shouted, glaring steadily at Cas. Castiel lowered his gaze, looking apologetic while Lucifer huffed and glanced away like a child.

"Look, we don't know what's going on. As far as we can tell, all monster's can't camouflage anymore into wherever the hell they hide." Dean barked out, glaring at Lucifer who met his eyes coolly.

Lucifer paused, eyes drifting to Sam who still hadn't managed to make eye contact.

Sam was looking away, hands holding his gun tightly, trembling in the white knuckled grip. His eyes were slightly dazed, despite the spontaneous action only a moment prior.

"You're ill." The words were a sudden contrast with the infuriated shrieking. It was almost monotone, bordering on the line between confused and oddly enough- concerned. It was sharp, almost icy. Sam flinched, tensing but refusing to look at Lucifer, the shaking of his hands only increased more.

"Don't talk to him, or I'll-"

"Shoot?" Lucifer practically hissed, jerking his neck to the side to allow his cold eyes to land on Dean as he practically bared his teeth in anger, "Like you _haven't _done _that _before."

"Bet it'll hurt a whole lot more." Dean pointed out, eyes daring.

"I've _just _been shot you insolent ape." He growled angrily, flexing his largest wing where he could feel the itch from weeping blood.

Whilst speaking, Lucifer silently extended his grace once more, the invisible aura reaching out towards his one vessel. He felt the small flares of soul- but much more different. Lucifer remembered the soul he had touched long ago once Sam had allowed him entrance. His soul was wounded, but now? It was decimated, crying out in anguish and screaming in such pain and betrayal.

Castiel felt the grace and spun with his wings extended, slamming into Lucifer's chest. The bones of angel wings were hollow, yet still incredibly strong. Even the direct hit of Castiel's tainted, yet physically unwounded wings was enough to knock Lucifer to the ground where he slammed into the dirt with devastating force. There was a muffled crack of something, and a small hiss or yelp of pain.

Castiel seemed just as shocked as Sam and Dean. He watched in almost awe as Lucifer winced, trying to stand as his wings twitched, blood oozing out from the broken scabs or where sticks on the ground clawed the already thin weak skin of his vessel.

The gashes on his face started bleeding again, depicting him with the most pathetic injured look.

"You want to fight?" Lucifer growled, rising with a quickly palling complexion. The bloody marks on his face seemed much more pronounced as his eyes seemed to _glow _with the mystic light that Castiel always had. Lucifer's blue eyes were not the bright sky blue but more of a stormy shade- currently fogging up due to what they assumed was pain.

"I will not fight you." Castiel frowned, folding his wings in while his two injured were partially extended still, "You are too wounded. More so then I anticipated. It would not be just."

"I don't care!" Lucifer snarled, trying to rise and revealing the single broken smallest wing, hanging twisted and weeping blood over the nearly featherless ragged skin, "Fight me!"

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. Lucifer's actions were odd- almost desperate.

"I will not fight you." Castiel spoke again, looking firmly at Lucifer before turning to Sam and Dean and walking towards them and away from Lucifer. Grass crunching under shoes as his bad wings dragged on the ground slightly.

"Come on Sammy." Dean grunted, turning and patting Sam's shoulder, the three of them starting towards the Impala.

"You're just going to _leave me here?"_ Lucifer shrieked, anger and an unmistakable tone of confusion audible. He clawed the dirt, not finding it within his best interests to try to straighten up from where he was fallen on the ground on his bad wing.

"We'll call Bobby and bring down the rings to throw him back in the cage tomorrow." Dean grunted, unlocking the car and opening the door while slipping the safety on his gun and into his waistband once more.

_"Why are you doing this! Why are you leaving me here! Fight me!" _Once more the shrieking came from behind. Sam swallowed, blinking quickly as he tried to repress the recognizable whistling noise from his various dreams as well as temporary possession.

_"I will not fight you, brother." _Castiel spoke back, the loud voice carrying over the distance efficiently.

_"Why not? That's what you do! You're supposed to hate me!"_

_"I won't fight you."_

_"Michael did!"_

Castiel froze.

Dean flinched slightly, glancing at Sam who seemed to have flinched as well.

Castiel paused, wings shaking has he glanced over his shoulder towards the collapsed and confused possibly insane archangel.

"Cas. Let's go." Dean nodded to the car, the door already open and ready for Cas to try and fit into the back seat.

'I-" Cas swallowed, looking back at where Lucifer was on the ground, "I- Dean. He is my brother."

Dean spun, shoes crunching gravel as he held onto the Impala for support as he made eye contact with the angel. Dean gave Cas a look of pure horror, "Cas! You don't- you _seriously _can't consider-"

"He is my brother Dean." Castiel paused, looking at Sam before quietly adding, "Wouldn't you help Sam, even when he turned his back upon you?"

Dean's mouth opened as he stumbled to form a sentence, "I- You- but-"

"Dean." Sam interrupted quietly, looking away. His lack of words made up for anything he could say.

"But he's the devil! He used Sammy as a Meat Suit!" Dean shouted, hands pointing to Sam who looked at his shoes with a small twitch.

"He is my brother, and he is weak." Castiel spoke, raising his head slightly, "He will not harm you."

"And why shouldn't we kill him where he lays?" Dean snarled angrily, hands clenching and unclenching as they gently released their grip on the Impala's frame.

"Dean, we don't know what did this. It may be more powerful than we realize- we may need all the help we could get." Sam soothed, swallowing worriedly.

"But not from freaking Satan!" Dean shouted, "How do we know he won't stab us in the back!"

"If promised in Enochian, it is impossible to break." Castiel explained, looking over his shoulder before swallowing once more, "I will not leave him."

"He tried to kill you! He _did _kill you!" Dean glared, jaw tense and eyes firm.

Castiel knew what Dean would say, so very quietly he hung his head and very quietly added, "Please Dean."

Dean's jaw relaxed before tensing once more- a cycle for nearly a full minute before he grunted out, "Fine. But if he tries _one thing,_ I'm blowing his head off. He won't fit in my baby."

"Neither will he." Sam pointed out quietly, pointing to the wings, "They wouldn't fit."

Dean blinked, seeming to have just realized this before he cursed, "Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Sam pointed, and Dean followed his gaze to one of the many horse trailers parked neatly alongside a barn.

"Oh _hell no."_

x-(X)-x

Lucifer scowled, glancing upright where Castiel approached on his feet.

It was insulting- having to walk. How Lucifer longed to fly, to feel the wind in his feathers and air and his Morningstar shining against his back.

When he had been released before, he had not healed fast enough to fly on his own- he had relied on the foolish transportation of human mechanics. His wings were visible, and although they were weaker than ever, he was slightly optimistic that they would heal faster now exposed.

"You going to fight me? Kick me when I'm down?" Lucifer growled, and Castiel cocked his head slightly, observing Lucifer and seeing the dark blood that had faintly clotted the dirt.

"I will not fight you when you are injured." Castiel spoke firmly, he hesitated before quietly adding, "I am not Michael."

"No," Lucifer murmured looking away with a sharp exhale, "No, you're a fallen. Were you cast down?"

"Yes," Castiel swallowed, pausing and looking away, "I rebelled against the orders of Michael and Zachariah."

"You rebelled against a Seraph and an Archangel." Lucifer spoke in a partial deadpan, eyes closing temporarily as Castiel awkwardly kneeled on the ground, his wings resting on the ground still extended.

"I also attacked a prophet." Castiel added, causing Lucifer to make a small snort of laughter.

"I wonder what our father sees in you. You're more reckless than me." Lucifer shook his head in disbelief, "All I did was corrupt the humans."

"You invaded the garden and corrupted Eve." Castiel added. Lucifer opens one eye before giving Castiel a near bored look.

"Eve fell to the mother of monsters on her own. I trapped her in Purgatory long ago, as well as exterminating the Leviathans." Lucifer defended.

Castiel shifted nervously before quietly stating, "The Leviathans are very angry with you."

Lucifer paused, rising with a wince and hiss as it revealed the blood that stained the back of his shirt and soaking around to the front- his smallest wing having broken in the worst ways possible.

"You have spoken with the Leviathans?" Lucifer asked, voice harsh and sharp as he straightened, wincing once his back was fairly straight. "How? I thought to rid this planet of those monstrosities."

Castiel swallowed before bowing his head in shame and speaking almost like a confused child, "Brother, I have done a most terrible thing." His voice soft, and terribly lost sounding.

Lucifer's brow furrowed, tilting his head curiously.

How easy it was for him to fall back into old habits.

"I doubt you would have done anything to compare to my sins." Lucifer muttered bitterly, reaching out and plucking a strand of grass before tearing it apart with blood stained fingers, "There is nothing that will repel me."

Castiel looked at him with a look of immense sorrow and regret, "I- I killed Raphael."

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and his breathing hitched.

"I...I broke the seal to purgatory. I swallowed the souls and from the power ended the war of heaven. I- I flooded the gates and lay waste and such chaos I fear the gardens will never recover." Castiel paused, his entire body was trembling and his breathing was rough, "I- I can never go back. I have left the corpses of my brothers and sisters- I-I failed. I am a monster."

Lucifer at this point turned and looked at Castiel with a blank look. Castiel could not determine if he was horrified or pleased.

Lucifer paused, looking away and asked quietly, "Do you regret your cause?"

Castiel paused, still trembling and eyes glistening with such horror and self loathing he choked out, "I-I don't know.

And Lucifer only blinked slowly, meeting his eyes with a blank emotionless look, "I apologize , that you had to suffer my fall."

Castiel blinked in confusion, trying to rid the unfamiliar wetness. He cleared his throat a few times before speaking. "I-I was not thrown from heaven. I chose to leave."

Lucifer shared a bitter reminiscent smile, "I was not referring to that."

* * *

**_So yes- very short. Sorry for that. Anyways, i have a plot in my head, but it's being stubborn to come out. Sorry about that._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE_**


End file.
